7 Noches de Pecado - Faberry Style
by Perfect is not perfect
Summary: Rachel Berry suele decir que no necesita una mujer,hasta que conoce a Quinn fabray,la chica mas sexy del mundo musical,antes que se de cuenta estará envuelta en un placer extremo,ahora solo tiene siete noches para realizar cada uno de sus pecados. ADAPTACIÓN DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis **_

__Rachel Berry no necesita un hombre. Al menos, eso es lo que sigue diciéndose a sí misma. Entonces, su jefa la manda a un viaje a Las Vegas para asegurarse de que Quinn Fabray -La mujere más sexy de toda la industria de la música— satisface su imagen de chica mala.  
Pero antes de que se dé cuenta, el negocio se convierte en un placer extremo, cuando Quinn saca a la luz su lado más travieso, y hace realidad cada una de sus fantasías más salvajes. Ahora solo tiene siete sensuales noches para cometer cada pecado que se le presente.  
Porque puede que una vez que Quinn descubra su sucio secretito, no esté dispuesto a volver a satisfacer su lujuria...

* * *

Bien...esta es una pequeña sinopsis! no se si quieren que suba el primer capitulo ESPERO COMENTARIOS!


	2. No necesito a una mujer

_**Capitulo 1:No necesito una mujer**_

—No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer.

Normalmente, Rachel hacía sus afirmaciones matinales en casa, pero aquel día se le habían pegado las sábanas, y sus afirmaciones, así como su desayuno, se habían visto obligadas a esperar hasta que saliera de la oficina. Por suerte, estaba aprovechando unos pocos minutos sola en la sala de descanso, con un donut y el libro de autoayuda que estaba leyendo, un manual adecuadamente titulado No necesitas una mujer para ser feliz.  
Bajó el tono de voz incluso más al pronunciar la siguiente serie de frases.

—No necesito una vagina o dedos que me den placer. No necesito una vagina o dedos que me den placer. No necesito una vagina o dedos que me den placer.

Aunque quizás, no fuera mala idea descartar esa serie de su repertorio. Pronunciar aquellas palabras solo la hacía pensar en vaginas y dedos.

—Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer —desde luego, aquella frase aludía a la masturbación. Y ella no tenía nada en contra de ello. En realidad, estaba segura de que a cualquier chica podría parecerle una manera útil de superar una noche larga y solitaria. Pero decírselo a sí misma era como aceptar que la masturbación sería suficiente, para siempre... y bueno, eso era todo un reto. Tendría que esforzarse más en sentirlo cuando dijera la frase.  
Sin embargo, aún se sentía decidida y retomó la primera serie de repeticiones.

—No necesito una mujer. No necesito...  
—Hablas precisamente como alguien que necesita una mujer.

Rachel dio un respingo en su asiento. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Brittany Pierce su amiga y colaboradora, una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva, alguien con montones de mujeres en su vida. Brittany se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Blue Night Records, la casa discográfica independiente que les daba un puesto a las dos, y además, estaba licenciada en psicología, algo que ella afirmaba necesitar en su línea de trabajo.

—No es verdad —le contestó Rachel, al mismo tiempo que se reafirmaba en su idea de no necesitar una mujer. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día en el que Rachel se mudó a Los Ángeles, hacía ya tres años. Así que se alegraba de que fuera Brittany la persona que había tenido la osadía de interrumpirla cuando hacía sus afirmaciones.  
Brittany ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

—Alguien que normalmente tiene que decírselo a sí mismo.  
—¿Qué?

Brittany cruzó los brazos bajo sus amplios pechos.

—Fíjate en mi vecina, la señora Freeland, por ejemplo. Tiene setenta y cinco años y no ha estado casada nunca. Es pintora, recorrió el mundo cuando era joven, adora a Fiona, su scottish terrier, y nunca ha necesitado una mujer. Nunca me ha dicho nada, pero ni falta que hace, se refleja en todo lo que hace. Simplemente es parte de ella. No siente la necesidad de ir por ahí dando explicaciones a la gente acerca de por qué no se ha casado o por qué no necesita una mujer , y la razón es porque está verdaderamente a gusto sin uno de ellos. Por otro lado está la señora Nelson, la mujer que vive tres pisos más abajo —Brittany dejó caer la barbilla en un gesto irónico y alternó su peso de una Sabrina de color rojo a otra. —Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y obviamente se siente sola. Siempre me está diciendo que no necesita una mujer que la haga sentirse completa, pero lo que le da poca credibilidad es lo condenadamente amargada y enfadada que parece cada vez que lo dice. Es posible que no quiera necesitar a una mujer. Pero está claro que necesita una.  
—¿Puedes repetirme otra vez qué es lo que quieres decir? —le preguntó Rachel, con ambas cejas enarcadas.  
—Decir que no necesitas una mujer una y otra vez indica que, te guste o no, sí la necesitas. Y no es que eso sea un crimen, desde luego. Hay muchas mujeres que sienten verdadera emoción por el amor y el compromiso.

Rachel se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amor y compromiso? Por favor —no tuvo que decir más, ya que Brittany estaba al día de todos los desagradables detalles acerca de los engaños de su esposa y de su reciente divorcio. —Lo último en lo que estoy interesada es en el compromiso. Y esa sí es la verdad.

Brittany asintió.

—Te creo. Después de lo que ha pasado, es normal que te resulte difícil confiar en una mujer. Pero yo te diré qué es lo que necesitas.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Parafraseando las palabras inmortales de John Mellencamp, necesitas una amante, una que no te haga perder la cabeza.

¿Una amante? Rachel había tenido relaciones, había salido un par de veces con algunas mujeres y, por supuesto, había tenido una esposa, pero nunca había sido el tipo de mujer segura y despreocupada que puede tener a alguien al que considere como una amante. Así que, se remitió a su libro.

—Según esto, un buen consolador puede proporcionar el mismo tipo de satisfacción.  
Rachel enarcó las cejas y habló con sinceridad.  
—¿Tú tienes uno?  
—No.  
—¿Y por qué no?  
Rachel hizo una mueca con los labios.  
—¿Aparte del hecho de que soy demasiado tímida como para ir a una de esas tiendas donde los venden? Bueno, quizás porque, de alguna manera, pasar una noche con un vibrador suena un poco... vacío, y también aburrido. Sé que algunas mujeres dicen que se pasa un buen rato jugando con ellos, pero...  
Brittany levantó las manos para silenciar a su amiga.  
—No digas nada más. Y escúchame. Tú necesitas una amante. Y ya que hablamos del tema, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes una?  
—¿Cuenta Dianna? —era su hipócrita ex esposa.  
Brittany sonrió.  
—No me digas que es la último que has tenido. Quiero decir, llevas divorciada, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Unos seis meses?  
Rachel suspiró.  
—Y separada durante un año antes de que ocurriera eso.  
Brittany reaccionó como si Rachel le acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien querido.  
—Por el amor de Dios, pobre chica. Levántate.

Rachel parpadeó, sorprendida por la orden de Brittany, pero la imponente mirada que vio reflejada en sus ojos la obligó a ponerse de pie. Su amiga le puso las manos en la cintura y la llevó hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el fregadero, en un rincón de la sala de descanso. La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y con destreza, desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la blusa de Rachel; después, cubrió firmemente la parte inferior de sus pechos para levantarlos.

—Vamos a conseguirte una mujer, y tenemos que empezar por exhibir tus cualidades un poco más.

Era patético, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tocado a Rachel tan íntimamente, que incluso el inesperado agarrón de Brittany la había excitado un poco, provocando una sensación de hormigueo que se extendía directamente hacia la zona que cubría su ropa interior.  
Pero todavía no se sentía preparada para tener una aventura sin sentido. O una que lo tuviera. Aquello la hacía descartar las aventuras. Y le hacía tener que volver a su libro.

—No lo sé, Britt. Simplemente no creo que las mujeres o el sexo estén ya en mi lista de prioridades. Es esa la razón por la que hago estas afirmaciones. Quiero sacar ambas cosas de mi sistema.

Brittany caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa, y bajó la cabeza para observar el libro que todavía estaba abierto. Después, dejó escapar un exagerado carraspeo de desaprobación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Confía en mí, cariño, necesitas una vagina o un buen par de dedos. Todas las lesbianas necesitamos una vagina o un par de dedos. La vagina es uno de los regalos que Dios le hizo a la mujer lesbiana. Está claro que también nos otorgó los dolores del parto, y los periodos. Y nos ha mantenido oprimidas durante siglos enteros. Pero nos dio la vagina, y eso compensa mucho, créeme.

Rachel se limitó a suspirar. Después, volvió a abrocharse los botones de su blusa, escondiendo el escote que Brittany acababa de descubrir. Aquello no tenía sentido, ni el escote ni la conversación.

—¿Has venido aquí para hostigarme o tenías algún propósito en mente?  
—Ay, lo siento, casi se me olvida. Tu moratoria acerca de las mujeres me ha distraído totalmente. Santana quiere verte en su oficina —aquella era su jefa y la presidente de Blue Night. —En los pasillos se rumorea que tiene algún anuncio importante que hacer, pero nadie sabe de qué se trata. Así que será mejor que vayas a comprobarlo y así acabas con el suspenso por nosotros.

¿Así que un anuncio importante, eh? Era la primera noticia que Rachel tenía, y siendo la mano derecha de Santana López, solía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo por allí. Así que, después de sacudirse las migajas de donut con una servilleta, metió su libro en el cajón de su mesa de despacho, volvió a mirarse el escote para asegurarse de que se había abrochado la blusa correctamente, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Santana. Golpeó suavemente la puerta abierta, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo dentro.  
— Rachel, entra —le dijo ella, con lo que ella pensó que era una sonrisa más que retorcida. —Y cierra la puerta.

Santana López era exactamente el tipo de mujer a la que la gente solía llamar por su apellido. Elegante y calculadora, una mujer seria que no se andaba con tonterías, el tipo de persona que se esperaría encontrar en una empresa importante y no en una pequeña discográfica independiente. Dicho aquello, Blue Night había crecido con rapidez en los últimos años, y no había que restarle mérito alguno. Con su pelo peinado suavemente y unos ojos igual de brillantes, también era el tipo de mujer con la que una no se siente nunca completamente cómoda, y Rachel no había logrado superar aquello, incluso después de tres años como su asistente adjunta.  
Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en la silla que ella tenía delante, y se preguntó cuáles serían exactamente las importantes noticias que tenía que darle.

—Brittany me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Hay algún tipo de anuncio importante en marcha?

La mirada de su jefa se intensificó cuando se le escapó una risa. Obviamente, se sentía sorprendida, aunque no asustada de escuchar que sus empleados sospechaban que se estaba tramando algo.

—¿Un anuncio? Bueno, algo así, pero dependerá de la conversación que vamos a mantener. Pero primero, tengo que contarte un secreto. Y sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en que lo guardes, ¿no es así, Rachel? Sobre todo, cuando se trata de algo que puede ser de interés para tu carrera.  
—Por supuesto —dijo ella, esperando que Santana no pudiera ver cómo su estado nervioso la hacía tragar saliva sin parar. Rachel odiaba los secretos. Profesionales, personales, no le gustaban fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Después de todo, se había divorciado a causa de un secreto, una aventura secreta para ser más concretos. Pero aquello sonaba como si de todas formas estuviera a punto de saber otro.  
—He observado cómo has ido evolucionando en este negocio durante los últimos años, Rachel . Aprendes con rapidez, eres inteligente, responsable y le gustas a la gente. Además, eres una persona agradable. En una ciudad como Los Ángeles no siempre encuentras mucha gente que lo sea, y eso hace que seas un buen producto.  
¿Era un buen producto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Bueno, no importaba, quizás aquello significara que fuera a recibir un aumento. ¿Quizás un aumento secreto que solo iba a recibir ella? Estaba claro que podría guardar un secreto como aquel.  
—Gracias, señora Lopéz. He disfrutado mucho aprendiendo tanto acerca del negocio musical desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.  
—Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, Rachel, pero es probable que conozcas los pormenores de esta compañía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina. Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono con la gente, desde artistas a distribuidores, y sabes lo que haces. Hasta cierto punto, creo que es un pecado dejar que sigas en el puesto que tienes ahora.  
Ante aquellas palabras, Rachel se sorprendió. Aquello no parecía tratarse solamente de un aumento.  
—Quiero prepararte para que seas la próxima representante de A&R de Blue Night —dijo santana, y ella se esforzó por evitar que se le abriera la boca de asombro.  
¿Pretendía ofrecerle a ella, la pequeña Rachel Berry de Centerville, Ohio, el puesto más codiciado de la discográfica? La mayoría de la gente que trabajaba allí, empezando por el chico que traía el correo, y que había aceptado el trabajo en Blue Night, aspiraban a avanzar algún día hasta llegar al atractivo puesto de representante de artistas y repertorios, que se encargaba de buscar y contratar a nuevos talentos. Ella, por el contrario, no había barajado aquella posibilidad. Simplemente necesitaba un trabajo, una entrevista. Trabajar en una buena compañía discográfica le había parecido más que satisfactorio. Pero ser la representante de aquella firma... vaya, aquello era demasiado.  
Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.  
—¿Quinn abandona? ¿Se va a alguna de las grandes discográficas?

Quinn fabray era Blue Night Records para la industria y los paparazzi. Tenía un atractivo que podía dejar a cualquiera sin respiración, y aquello, combinado con su imagen de estrella del rock, la hacía deliciosamente fotogénica, sobre todo cuando salía de fiesta con bandas de rock o iba del brazo de la última sensación femenina del pop. También era la unica representante de A&R de Blue Night y era tan conocido y tenía tanto éxito en los negocios que no había necesidad de contar con alguien más. Rachel atribuía a Quinn los logros de la empresa, tanto como a Santana.  
Su jefa seguía sonriendo, todavía estaba en el mismo lugar pero tenía una postura rígida.

—Es aquí cuando viene el secreto.  
—Ah — Rachel contenía la respiración, a la espera.  
—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo su jefa, que había ladeado la cabeza. —A pesar del obvio éxito que Quinn ha tenido, con el paso del tiempo ha empezado a... se ha convertido en un estorbo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Brittany, es ella quien atiende las llamadas de los reporteros, quien responde a los rumores. Pero estoy seguro que no hará falta que le preguntes, porque todo el mundo lo sabe ya.

Rachel asintió brevemente y suspiró. Había rumores. Rumores que decían que Quinn Fabray realizaba un proceso moderno de selección entre los artistas, y contrataba a mujeres solo después de acostarse con ellas. Rumores que decían que se lo pasaba en grande con los músicos con los que pasaba el rato. Era la chica mala oficial de la escena musical de Los Ángeles.

—Solo que no me daba cuenta de que el comportamiento de Quinn tuviera un impacto tan importante en el negocio de Blue Night —después de todo, aquello era Hollywood, allí se llevaba el estilo de vida rock 'n' roll. —Afortunadamente, ha sido algo que hemos visto venir lentamente. Pero ahora, tengo a Katy Perry amenazando con demandarnos, afirmando que Quinn no iba a darle un contrato a no ser que se fuera a la cama con ella —Perry iba a ser una nueva maravilla de Blue Night, una cantante que había causado sensación con su primer hit y cuya mala actitud la había sacado a patadas de una buena discográfica que además de cultivar artistas, sigue con ellos pese a sus altibajos. —Podría ser algo sin importancia ya que somos nosotros quienes no la seleccionamos, pero por otro lado, es el tipo de publicidad que puede acabar con nosotros y, sea o no cierto lo que ella dice, el comportamiento general de Quinn lo hace plausible —una sonrisa esperanzadora volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Santana. —Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta?

Era triste, pero a pesar de lo excitante de la situación, todo aquello había hecho que a Rachel le entraran sudores. Aparentando tranquilidad, dijo:

—Por supuesto.  
—Quiero anunciar que vamos a añadirte como agente representante debido a tu evolución en la empresa durante los últimos dos años, y expresaré mi deseo de que Quinn te forme como tal, empezando con su viaje de exploración a Las Vegas la semana que viene. Quiero que vigiles todos sus movimientos. Ella te pondrá al tanto de todo, te presentará a gente, te enseñará cómo distinguir a una estrella de un éxito pasajero. En cuanto al futuro de Quinn, me mantendré prudente hasta que veamos qué es lo que ocurre con Katy. Pero en el momento en el que ella decida demandar, estará fuera. Eso puede ocurrir la semana que viene, el mes que viene, o nunca, tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. De una manera u otra, te quiero preparada para encargarte de todo. Y... si resulta que Quinn puede limpiar su imagen y cambiarla por una más profesional para Blue Night, no te dejaré en la estacada. Si acabo manteniendo a Fabray en nómina, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que seguiremos haciendo mucho dinero, y los necesitaré a ambas ahí afuera, buscando talentos nuevos. Mientras tanto, todo lo que te he contado acerca de Quinn debe quedar entre tú y yo. Para el resto del mundo estás formándote para un nuevo puesto, no para el de Quinn. ¿Está claro?  
Ella tensó los labios, estaba intentando ocultar de nuevo cómo los nervios le hacían tragar saliva compulsivamente.

—¿Y eso incluye a Quinn? ¿Ella no tiene ni idea de que va a estar preparándome para ocupar su puesto cuando tú lo despidas?

Santana respondió con una inclinación de cabeza breve pero concluyente.  
«De acuerdo, resumamos lo que acaba de pasar. Tu jefa te acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de tu vida. Y para conseguirla, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mentirle a la mujer más sexy que has conocido nunca. Durante una semana. Quizás algo más. Ah, y también tienes que mentir a todos los demás, claro».  
Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Puedo contar contigo,Rachel? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? ¿Por un trabajo de ensueño?  
—Desde luego —¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

espero sus comentarios,dudas,sugerencias,mensajes de apoyo(?

Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico.


	3. ¿Mentira o ambición?

**Hola ldkjldkjd aquí estoy...pues..no se que les parece la historia...así que si no me aparecen un par de comentarios no subiré los próximos capítulos:c oh si skñslksñl y se quedarán con ganas de ACCIÓN! SE VIENE LO BUENO 1313 ...´pdl{dñdl{ñd pero mas adelante...quiza capítulos...nos leemos pronto.**

**un beso y un abrazo a mis lesctoras..que se que no me quieren,pero yo las quiero a ellas ldkdkl :c3**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:Mentira o ambición **_

Sabía que acababa de prometer guardar un secreto importante y bastante desagradable, pero en el momento en el que Rachel se levantó de su silla, decidió irse derechita a la oficina de Brittany. Podía confiar en su amiga. Y tenía que contárselo a alguien o no podría sobrevivir a todo aquello.  
Cuando salió del despacho de Santana, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, su mirada recayó en un par de botas negras , con pequeñas hebillas plateadas a cada lado. Se detuvo, y lentamente subió la cabeza y se encontró con la mismísima Quinn Fabray delante de ella. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre de las venas, al mismo tiempo que le temblaba el cuerpo con una sensación de lujuria absoluta. Aparte de lo de las venas, que se debía a la inminente mentira, aquella era la reacción que normalmente tenía cuando se encontraba con ella.  
Por supuesto, había aprendido a disimularla muy bien. Solo era cuestión de sentido común. Todas las mujeres de la oficina —o del planeta, en realidad— se volvían locas cuando Quinn Fabray entraba en una habitación, con sus atractivos vaqueros desgarrados y sus camisetas vintage, con su pelo Rubio ,ondulado ligeramente , y un par de ojos verdes que parecían un lugar fácil en el cual ahogarse. No tenía sentido disfrutar de ello, así que simplemente había aprendido a mirar a otro sitio, de esta forma evitaba perderse en aquella mirada intensa e imaginar cómo sería la sensación de notar la presión de todo aquellos que se escondía detrás de sus pantalones. E incluso después de esos tres años, apenas la conocía. Ella trabajaba desde casa —o desde discotecas, o lugares de exploración varios; —solo paraba una vez a la semana para encontrarse con Santana detrás de una puerta cerrada. No asistía a las horas felices de la oficina, ni a las comidas, ni a las fiestas de Navidad, simplemente se paseaba por allí, como una estrella de rock segura y atractiva, sin apenas mirarla cuando pasaba por su lado. Claro que normalmente, ella le dedicaba un corto y simpático «Eh». Justo lo que ella le decía ahora, en el momento en el que se encontraba con sus ojos y se le humedecían las bragas.

—Eh —dijo ella como respuesta, intentando ocultar su reacción.  
—¿Está dentro? —pasó por delante de ella, y se dirigió a la oficina de la señora Lopez.  
—Sí—fue la contestación más compleja que pudo articular.

Quinn hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como respuesta y se coló dentro, cerrando la puerta tras haber ingresado.  
Y ella se quedó allí parada, observando el trozo de madera que acababa de separarlas; el corazón le latía todavía con demasiada rapidez.  
Pronto, habría muy poco que las mantuviera separadas. Iba a pasar una semana entera muy cerca de aquella mujer —Quinn Fabray, diosa griega—, empapándose de su conocimiento, respirando prácticamente el mismo aire que ella.  
Y probablemente su lujuria. Mucho de ella.  
Porque le iba a resultar muy difícil disimularla cuando estuviera con Quinn todo el tiempo, y mirara esa magnífica cara, y quisiera recorrer con sus dedos aquel suave cabello suyo.  
Pero tenía que ser una profesional con todo aquello. Y a veces, cuando sabes que una mujer está completamente fuera de tu alcance, es simplemente más fácil —más saludable— no pensar en ella sexualmente y concentrarse en el asunto que tienes entre manos. En aquel caso, robarle su trabajo sin que se diera cuenta.  
Sintió vergüenza, al acordarse del pacto que acababa de hacer con el mismo demonio, y se dio cuenta de lo sorprendentemente fácil que le resultaba pensar en su jefa de aquella manera. Después, hizo lo que había planeado y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Brittany por el pasillo; ahora era Rachel la persona que cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te has hecho con la exclusiva? —Brittany la miraba desde la pantalla de su ordenador; todavía parecía perfecta con su traje ajustado de color rojo, y el pelo rubio recogido hacia arriba.

Rachel parpadeó nerviosamente como respuesta.

—Oh, sí, la he conseguido.  
—Entonces, suéltala.  
—Es un secreto.  
—Pero vas a contármelo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante.  
—Solo prométeme que no vas a decírselo a nadie, Britt. Es muy probable que Santana me despida si esto sale a la luz, de ambos trabajos —puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la locura que suponía todo aquello.

Brittany enarcó las cejas.

—¿Que te despida de ambos trabajos?

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro, después se sentó en una esquina de la ordenada mesa de despacho de su amiga y se lo contó todo, terminando con su inminente viaje a Las Vegas, en el que se embarcaría en tan solo cuatro días ridículamente cortos.  
Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que cuando acabó Brittany estaba sonriendo.

—Problema resuelto —dijo su amiga. —Una amante instantáneo. Solo lujuria y excitación.

A Rachel se le abrió la boca.

—Ya me has oído. Quinn es la amante perfecta para ti. Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto. Lo que pase en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. Es el polvo perfecto.

Rachel volvió a parpadear, apenas sabía qué aspecto de todo aquello debía abordar primero.

—De acuerdo, para empezar, Quinn Fabray ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, así que estoy bastante segura de que no se muere por irse conmigo a la cama. Y para terminar, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡Santana pretende que mienta de mala manera a Quinn durante toda una semana durante la cual estaré con ella cada segundo! Eso hace siete días y noches repletos de mentiras.

Brittany parecía como si tal cosa.

—Concentrémonos en las noches. Y en el polvo, no en la mentira. Porque confía en mí, con unos cuantas modificaciones, estará muriéndose por irse contigo a la cama. Eres una chica muy afortunada, Rach —le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si aquello fuera dado por hecho. —Vas a tener sexo puro con Quinn Fabray, algo con lo que la mayoría de las mujeres tan solo sueñan. Quiero decir, ¿acaso esa mujer no hace simplemente que te tiemble el coño?

Rachel se limitó darse un manotazo en la frente.

—Estás loca. No, espera, me estás volviendo loca a mí. Necesito que me ayudes con un dilema moral y todo lo que haces es hablarme de sexo.

Pero era como si Brittany estuviera en su propio y diminuto mundo en aquel momento.

—Te voy a llevar de compras esta semana. Cancela todo lo que hayas planeado para el sábado y organízate para salir temprano por la Third Street Promenade. Lleva el sujetador más alentador que tengas. En realidad no importa. Compraremos sujetadores nuevos, vas a necesitar un montón de lencería sexy. Y concertaré una cita para ti con mi peluquero. Tiene siempre la agenda apretada, pero por mí, la estrujará aún más.

Rachel solo suspiró. Se sentía agotada a pesar de que ni siquiera habían dado las nueve de la mañana.

—Yo no puedo permitirme ir a tu peluquero. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa?  
—Nada. Es perfecta para difundir el mensaje «Estoy atravesando un mal divorcio, déjame tranquila». Aunque no es que sea muy útil para el mensaje de «Háztelo conmigo».

Rachel contuvo la respiración.

—Yo no quiero que se lo hagan conmigo. E incluso si lo hiciera, Quinn no sería la mujer—la rubia era completamente excitante, pero ella no estaba a la altura. No estaba a la altura de todo su universo. Hasta el punto de sentirse intimidada. Le avergonzaba incluso la idea de expresar algo de interés en ella, ya que seguramente se lo tomaría a risa. O quizás lo encontrara patético.  
Entonces, negó con la cabeza; se sentía completamente enfadada.  
—Pero volviendo al punto que tenemos entre manos, no estoy preocupada por el sexo. No necesito una mujer, ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es... es lo de estar robándole el trabajo y mintiéndole mientras lo hago, haciendo que me ayude a robarle su trabajo. Es despreciable.

Britt se encogió de hombros, y finalmente desvió su atención al problema que tenía la morena.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo depende de cómo se mire. Por un lado, es ella quien se lo ha buscado. No es que realmente esté haciendo algo que no hagan otras, pero ni siquiera se ha molestado en tener un mínimo de discreción y ahora le está trayendo problemas. Por otro lado, tú vas a participar en una gran mentira que te beneficia, lo que te hace culpable —entonces, se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, mirando a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados. —Dicho esto, estamos hablando acerca de un trabajo de ensueño y Santana quiere que seas tú quien lo haga. Es una oportunidad enorme, y serías una estúpida si la dejaras pasar. Por eso necesitas mantener la cabeza fría con todo esto. Tienes que comprometerte con la mentira, comprometerte con el pecado.

Rachel aspiró el aire, sentía el pecho oprimido.

—Odio las mentiras —ahora que lo pensaba, había sido mucho más fácil escuchar los planes de Brittany para llevar a cabo una seducción imaginaria que recordar que iba a tener que mentirle a una mujer que no le había hecho daño alguno.  
—A ver qué te parece esto —sugirió Britt. —¿Qué te parece si no lo vemos como una mentira? En lugar de eso, podemos verlo como... ambición. Ir detrás de una buena oportunidad. Conseguir algo que realmente deseas. Porque por muy apacible que seas, mi querida Berry, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quieres este trabajo... más que nada en el mundo.  
Que Dios la ayudara, Brittany tenía razón. Le encantaba la música. Había llegado incluso a adorarla más desde que había aterrizado en Blue Night. Sería genial ayudar a decidir qué personas merecían la pena ser escuchadas, y tener el poder de darles a los músicos una oportunidad real de alcanzar el estrellato, hacer que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad. Y ya podía incluso saborear la emoción, y la satisfacción, que aquello le traería.

—Ojalá no me sintiera tan culpable acerca de cómo voy a conseguirlo.

Una vez más, Brittany se encogió de hombros.

—Míralo de esta manera. ¿Dónde mejor que la Ciudad del Pecado para hacer algo que está mal?


	4. Las Vegas: Primera Noche

_Primera Noche_

Rachel llegó a Las Vegas con un vestuario renovado, un nuevo color de pelo y una nueva actitud, no ante el sexo con Quinn Fabray, sino ante el trabajo. Se había convencido a sí misma de que Brittany tenía razón, que aquella era solo la manera en la que se hacían negocios en la industria del espectáculo. No era una cuestión de ética, simplemente de reglas del juego. Estaba claro que Quinn lo vería de ese modo, si la situación hubiera sido al revés.  
Quinn había volado desde Los Ángeles hasta Las Vegas el mismo día que Rachel había hecho su viaje de cinco horas en coche a través del desierto de Mojave. La bueno Santana había aceptado con gusto que ella mintiera, pero no le había ofrecido un billete de avión, explicándole que después de todo, todavía eran una firma independiente, y que el dinero no crecía en los árboles.

—Aunque, una vez que estés en el puesto de representante de A&R —le había prometido ella— desplegarán la alfombra roja para ti.

Solo Dios sabía que no era allí donde ella esperaba verse cuando cumpliera treinta años, empezando toda una nueva carrera y cruzando el desierto para conseguirlo. Pero quizás un trabajo importante y tan codiciado la hiciera recuperar de alguna manera la sensación de seguridad que le había robado su divorcio.  
Había intentado concentrarse en ello mientras rezaba para que su coche no se sobrecalentara con las altas temperaturas de mayo, y a medida que avanzaba en el camino, pudo divisar más de un espejismo, imágenes que provocaba el sol, y que la convencían de que lo que estaba viendo era un enorme y suave charco de agua, pero que cuanto más se acercaba se daba cuenta de que simplemente era más tierra plana y marrón.  
Así que fue un alivio, incluso aunque fuera un poco abrumador, llegar finalmente a Las Vegas Strip. Nunca antes había visto la Ciudad del Pecado, pero un paseo en coche por la carretera de diez carriles le decía que era justo lo que había imaginado. Incluso durante las horas del día, había millones de luces que parpadeaban y danzaban a cada lado de la famosa avenida. Pasó por fuentes enormes, montañas rusas que se movían a toda velocidad sobre su coche, e incluso edificios enteros que cambiaban de color a voluntad. Pudo divisar el puente de Brooklyn, una pirámide egipcia, la Torre Eiffel, el Coliseo romano y un volcán en erupción, y aunque le daba la sensación de que los monumentos de todo el mundo entraban en conflicto en aquel lugar, todo se reestructuraba en un espectáculo puro.  
Aminoró la marcha delante del hotel Venecia, donde se habían reservado dos habitaciones juntas para Quinn y ella, y siguió después por un carril en zigzag, que llevaba a las puertas delanteras. Se sintió asombrada por la extensión del lugar incluso antes de llegar bajo el toldo que cubría al menos una docena de carriles de una sola dirección: un zoológico atestado pero eficiente de coches y carritos para llevar el equipaje y maletas que llevaban unos hombres vestidos con uniforme a rayas y pañuelos al cuello que recordaban a los gondoleros italianos.  
Uno de ellos corrió a toda prisa para abrirle la puerta del coche.

—Bienvenida al hotel Venecia. ¿Desea registrarse?  
—Sí.

Estaba registrándose en el hotel Venecia. Y estaba registrándose en Las Vegas, el lugar adonde va la gente que desea pecar.  
Y ya en aquel momento, mientras atravesaba las puertas y llegaba al extravagante y enorme vestíbulo con un techo en forma de arco y decorado con frescos, sintió cómo, de alguna manera, la invadía un cambio. Empezaba lentamente, aunque era fácil de reconocerlo, y... asombrosamente fácil de abrazar.  
No tenía nada que ver con su ropa nueva. Ni con su nuevo pelo. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara del puesto de trabajo que iba a robar y que era la razón por la que estaba allí.  
Porque parecía crecer desde su interior, y hacerse eco hacia el exterior desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
Apenas podía encontrar explicación alguna, pero... simplemente se sentía diferente en aquel lugar.  
Una extraña y nueva energía la invadía. Estaba preparada para hacer cambios en su vida.  
Quizás sí tenía que ver con la ropa nueva y el pelo. Quizás se tratara del trabajo. La verdad era que se había dicho a sí misma que aquello tenía que ocurrir, que tenía que convertirse en el tipo de persona que pudiera meterse en un juego de tales características. Aun así, había algo en el aura de aquel lugar que rápidamente ayudaba a que el proceso fuera más fácil, y aquello le daba la sensación de que todo iba como la seda, y al mismo tiempo era excitante como... el pecado.  
Mientras había llegado a la suntuosa mesa de registro, y le daba su nombre al dependiente, una firme sensación de libertad la invadió. Una sensación de novedad. E incluso si era verdad que debía haber un momento en su vida en el que ser alguien nuevo le traería muchos beneficios, estaba segura de que aquel era el momento.  
Porque, nena, estaba en Las Vegas. Una ciudad enorme y abrumadora, un oasis increíblemente brillante construido en el desierto solo y exclusivamente para aquellos que buscan el placer y, le gustara o no, estaba a punto de sumergirse en él.

La habitación era lujosa, sin mencionar lo enorme que parecía, y aquello hizo que se despejaran sus dudas acerca de si iba a gustarle aquello de ser una representante de A&R, incluso aunque todavía no existiera el beneficio de viajar en avión.  
Estaba ocupada mirando boquiabierta el enorme cuarto de baño alicatado cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono de la habitación, lo que le informaba que ya tenía un mensaje. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y presionó el botón de recuperación de mensaje, y se encontró completamente deleitada ante el simple sonido de la voz de Quinn.

— Rachel . Has hecho un largo viaje en coche, así que tómate toda la tarde para descansar. Luego, reúnete conmigo en el Mon Ami Gabi delante del hotel París, a las siete. Estoy deseando trabajar contigo.

No se identificó. Porque no hacía falta que lo hiciera.  
«Qué arrogante», pensó ella, con los ojos en blanco.  
Pero también sexy. Y alguien sexy podría compensar su arrogancia de muchas maneras. Ella pensó que en realidad, nunca le había escuchado encadenar tantas palabras antes, y solo su voz, incluso sin una cara que la acompañara, la había hecho sentirse excitada.  
No es que ella pudiera permitirse pensar en ella como alguien sexy. O como alguien que la excitaba. No, para Rachel , Quinn Fabray era ahora simplemente el medio para conseguir una meta, un trampolín hacia una nueva y excitante carrera. Y Brittany lo había dejado claro: ella misma se lo había buscado. En cuestión de tiempo, aquella semana de subterfugio sería historia, y ella tendría un nuevo y brillante puesto de trabajo que enseñarle al mundo.  
Por supuesto, cuando empezó a prepararse para la cena unas horas más tarde, se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Como su viejo yo, su yo real, la pequeña y nerviosa Rachel que respondía a los teléfonos y tramitaba contratos y que generalmente se quedaba en segundo plano, la pequeña y nerviosa Rachel Berry que sentía pánico ante la idea de estar cerca de una mujer ultramoderna como Quinn durante más de un minuto o dos.  
Pero una mirada al espejo le recordó que había decidido no ser nunca más la pequeña y nerviosa Rachel. Su pelo, que hacía unos días había sido de un soso castaño, era ahora de un tono cálido y sexy de castaño con destellos claros, con unos mechones largos y ondulados que caían por sus hombros. Y su cuerpo, que generalmente escondía con ropa bastante conservadora, ahora le parecía tener muchas más curvas con unos vaqueros bien ajustados, botines de punta y una blusa ajustada de color blanco que dejaba entrever su sujetador bordado con cuentas, y que enseñaba algo de su escote. Brittany había declarado oficialmente aquel aspecto como el de una chica segura y cosmopolita, y ella no había podido negar que, en realidad, la hacía sentir precisamente de esa manera. Un par de gafas de sol nuevas completaban la imagen.  
Ella sabía que el hotel París estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para garantizar tener que coger el coche o pedir un taxi, pero había decidido caminar un poco. Por muy fabulosamente lujoso que le hubiera resultado el Venecia, se sentía con ganas de devorar más escenas de Las Vegas y pensó que hacerlo a pie era la mejor manera de quedarse con los detalles.  
Lo que descubrió a medida que avanzaba fue una ciudad extraña llena de pasajes peatonales y ascensores y puentes que parecían llevar a cualquier dirección sin dejar necesariamente claro hacia dónde dirigían. Así que siguió sus instintos y a las multitudes, sintiéndose minúscula en comparación con todo aquello. Nunca había estado en el Gran Cañón, pero había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre sentirse pequeño allí, como una mancha accidental. Pensó que acababa de descubrir el Gran Cañón urbano, un lugar al mismo tiempo grandioso y opulento aunque también llamativo, un lugar que emitía una sensación subyacente de desastre, que de alguna manera flotaba en el ambiente.  
Se detuvo en uno de los pasadizos y se encontró a sí misma observando el ancho y bullicioso Las Vegas Boulevard hacia la grandeza del Caesars Palace, con su césped arreglado y sus estructuras de estilo romano y de color blanco prístino. Pero de repente, su visión se vio oscurecida por una valla publicitaria en movimiento que se paseaba por el Strip en un pequeño camión, y que exhibía a una mujer con pechos enormes y una lencería escasa, y con las palabras «¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?» junto a un número de teléfono. Rachel sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho, y en realidad, comprendió algo: que había parado en un lugar de verdaderas contradicciones, más específicamente, un lugar en donde el césped arreglado y las prostitutas coexistían en paz.  
Mientras continuaba con su paseo, se cruzó con familias enteras que llevaban sus cochecitos de bebé, seguidas por grupos de mujeres jóvenes con vestidos bien ceñidos y que iban de camino a las discotecas del lugar. Las limusinas viajaban elegantemente por las mismas carreteras en las que circulaban los autobuses abarrotados de gente. Vio uno cuantos hombres mexicanos de pie en las esquinas, que endosaban tarjetas con fotos de chicas desnudas y sus números de teléfono a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, sin importar la edad o el género. Cuando Rach aceptó inconscientemente una y en ella encontró Bambi, 21 años, se sobresaltó y la dejó caer al suelo, dándose cuenta entonces de que el paseo estaba lleno de papeles parecidos. El pecado cubría literalmente la tierra de aquel lugar.  
A medida que se acercaba al hotel París, Rachel divisó la cafetería que había en el edificio, y que tenía el aspecto de lo que ella había imaginado que fueran las cafeterías que alineaban los Campos Elíseos en el París real, donde ella esperaba ir algún día. La versión de Las Vegas de lo que era la Torre Eiffel ensombrecía los restaurantes de la calle, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse deleitada con la elección que Quinn había hecho del restaurante. Ella sabía que no era París realmente, pero estaba deseando disfrutar de la imitación y se sentía contenta de sumergirse de nuevo en los aspectos más opulentos de la Ciudad del Pecado.  
Fue entonces cuando la divisó, sentada ya y estudiando atentamente el menú. Incluso así sentada, su fornido cuerpo hacía que su simple camiseta vintage de los Ramones y sus vaqueros desgarrados y descoloridos parecieran lo último en moda. Aquella simple imagen hizo que sus pechos se abultaran entre los confines de su sujetador, y que sintiera los vaqueros bien ajustados en el punto donde se encontraban sus muslos, haciéndola temblar.

* * *

Hola!, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo...

**Se agradecen sus comentarios,dudas,sugerencias y esas cosas**

****Ojala todos se encuentren bien.

un beso.

xoxo


	5. Las Vegas: Primera Noche,Segunda Parte

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD**_

**Ningún personaje de Glee mencionado en este Fic me pertenece**

**Son de su creador,el señor Ryan Murphy**

**Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

_Las vegas:Primera noche,Segunda parte_

Quinn no la había visto, por supuesto —porque ella tenía un aspecto diferente desde la última vez que se habían encontrado— pero aquello le daba la oportunidad de detenerse y estudiarla en privado, desde la distancia, durante más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho antes.  
Cuando la rubia levantó los ojos hacia la camarera, señalando su selección de la lista de vinos, su mirada brilló tan intensamente que a le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por la manera en que camarera bajaba la cabeza para sonreírle, Rachel supo que ella también se había fijado en aquel brillo excitante. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, otra cosa de la que Rachel no había sido testigo antes, al menos no a distancia, y —oh, Dios mío— era tan bellísima que casi se derrite en aquel mismo pasaje.  
¿Y tenía que pasar una semana con ella? ¿Concentrándose solo en el trabajo? ¿Intentar esconder su lascivia? ¿Intentar luchar contra ella?  
Dejó escapar un suspiro, justo en el momento en el que la mirada de Quinn recaía en ella.  
«Ha debido sentir cómo la miraba».  
Aunque claramente no la había reconocido. Lo que le parecía al mismo tiempo vergonzoso... y excitante.  
Porque su expresión era descaradamente sensual, sexual, la mirada de una mujer que silenciosamente recorre el cuerpo de otra utilizando tan solo los ojos. Y también muy efectiva.  
Oh, Dios, Brittany tenía razón, ¡Quinn Fabray pensaba realmente que era una mujer excitante!  
Hizo todo lo posible para ser la «nueva Rachel » y se aprovechó de aquella oportunidad para dedicarle una sonrisa fácil, después se abrió camino hacia el interior del hotel hasta llegar al patio en donde se encontraba la cafetería. A medida que avanzaba, se daba a sí misma toda una clase, pero no con su corriente mentira "No necesito una mujer". Ahora dirigía toda su atención hacia lo siguiente: «Puedes hacer esto. Puedes ser una mujer moderna, segura y sexy. Puedes ser la nueva Rachel ».  
No es que aquello fuera a llevar a algún lugar en particular, por supuesto. Una vez que se diera cuenta de quién era ella, su relación se limitaría estrictamente a los negocios.  
Y aquello estaba bien. Porque puede que no estuviera haciendo sus afirmaciones en aquel preciso momento, pero a pesar de todo, seguía resuelta en su idea de no necesitar una mujer, y menos una mujer que no pudiera tener realmente. Solo quería que Quinn la respetara, la viera como una igual, como alguien que podía hacer bien su trabajo. Y si de repente se le ocurría que también le parecía atractiva... bueno, aquello era solo un extra que añadiría a su seguridad en sí misma.  
Después de atravesar el hotel, salió de nuevo hacia el calor de la noche que inundaba la zona de la cafetería, y se hizo camino a través de las parejas que había en las pequeñas mesas redondas hasta que llegó a donde estaba Quinn y se sentó delante de ella, levantándose ligeramente las gafas de sol hasta dejarlas sobre la cabeza.  
Después,la rubia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Rachel? —tenía ambas cejas ligeramente enarcadas. Dios, era hermosa.  
—Sorpresa —dijo ella, se sentía contenta por cómo de segura y cómoda sonaba ahora su voz. —Le he hecho unos retoques a mi cabello. Supuse que un nuevo trabajo requería un nuevo aspecto. ¿Qué piensas tú?  
—Estás genial —le dijo Quinn, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez fue casi fatal.  
Porque ahora ella estaba muy cerca de la rubia. Y aquella mirada, aquella mirada intensa y increíblemente sexy, la estaba dejando clavada en el sitio, casi dominándola, tomando el control sobre ella. Si había sufrido los primeros hormigueos de excitación unos segundos antes cuando había estado observándola... bueno, aquello no era comparable a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. El lugar en el que se unían sus muslos le daba espasmos, y casi involuntariamente, empujó sus pechos hacia delante y le hizo recorrer el labio superior con la lengua. Le dedicó su mirada más provocativa antes de decirle en un tono de voz bajo y frío «gracias».  
A pesar de todas las veces que la había visto en la oficina, aquella era la primera vez que realmente estaban cara a cara, el único enfoque de la atención de cada una, y también era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido una reacción tan física y visceral hacia una mujer. Uno de los muchos comentarios poco convencionales y brutos de su amiga Brittany le vino repentinamente a la mente: «¿Acaso esa mujer no hace simplemente que te tiemble el coño?». Rachel pensaba raras veces sobre su cuerpo en aquellos términos, pero... quizás la nueva Rachel sí lo hiciera. Porque, definitivamente, su vulva estaba ahora temblando, de eso no tenía duda alguna.  
La pequeña sonrisa de Quinn parecía ligeramente depredadora, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—Me sorprendió mucho que Santana me informara que te embarcabas en el puesto de representante de A&R —le dijo. Estaba hablando de negocios, y aun así, sus ojos seguían diciendo sexo, sexo, sexo.

Había algo en todo aquello que le inspiraba a ser descarada y eso, al parecer, había pasado a formar parte de la nueva ella. Enarcó las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Te asusta algo de competencia?

Quinn soltó una carcajada, un sonido delicado y a la vez sexy que seguía haciendo que el punto entre sus piernas temblara.

—No, en absoluto, guapa. Solo es que no sabía que tenías tales aspiraciones.  
Normalmente, ella odiaba que alguien la llamara guapa o cariño sin conocerla realmente. Pero como cualquier otra cosa en aquella mujer, cuando Quinn lo hacía, le resultaba condenadamente excitante. Incluso el atisbo de acento neoyorkino sonaba seductor viniendo de aquella boca.  
—No las tenía —le respondió ella. —Y francamente, estuve tan sorprendida como tú cuando Santana me ofreció el puesto. Pero adoro a Blue Night, y tengo pasión por la música, así que me pareció la oportunidad de mi vida.

Quinn asintió lentamente, y la miró con sus ojos cálidos de color avellana cargado de un verde en ciertos lados de los mismos.

—Lo es. Y aunque tenía dudas acerca de cómo ibas a encajar en el papel, debo confesar que ya no me preocupa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y se sintió casi cómoda con su nuevo yo.

—¿Un nuevo estilo de cabello y algo de ropa nueva marca una diferencia tan grande?  
—No es la ropa —dijo Quinn, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Es la actitud. La tienes. Te lo aseguro. Has abrazado esto con entusiasmo.  
—Completamente —le dijo ella. «He abrazado con entusiasmo el deseo de este trabajo. Y voy a mentir para conseguirlo».

Y había algo más a lo que Rachel también deseaba abrazar. La lujuria que sentía por Quinn. Sus planes no habían incluido pasar tiempo comiéndosela con los ojos, ni deseando hacerse con lo que había debajo de sus pantalones. Pero estaba claro que eso era lo que quería en aquel momento, con una fuerza incomparable.  
Aun así, aquello no significaba que hubiera planeado hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Una cosa era ser una nueva Rachel en apariencia, en su trabajo, pero otra completamente diferente era cuando se trataba de las mujeres, y del sexo. Así que tendría que sentir deseos tranquilamente, aunque sus pezones le sobresalieran a través del sujetador y le vibrara la vulva contra los vaqueros. Y, vaya, parecía incluso que la nueva Rachel utilizaba palabras más directas y atrevidas. Estaba claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Brittany aquella semana.  
Justo en aquel momento llegaba el vino, un buen Pinot Grigió, y pidieron la cena; ambos empezarían con una sopa de cebolla. La conversación tomó la dirección que ella esperaba, el negocio de la música, y Quinn le explicó en qué se diferenciaban las discográficas independientes de las grandes firmas, qué tipo de talentos buscaba ella para Blue Night, y las tareas que podían incluir una semana normal de trabajo.

—Los viajes de exploración son divertidos, pero una vez que se contrata a un artista, el trabajo incluye un montón de atención. Responderás sus preguntas, los animarás cuando estén preocupados, harás todo lo que puedas para asegurarte de que su trabajo siga siendo fiel a sus visiones y a las nuestras, los acompañarás a las actuaciones para los medios de comunicación, celebrarás con ellos el día en el que sus CD se abarroten en los estantes, y estarás disponible para recibir llamadas a las dos de la mañana cuando simplemente no se sientan queridos. Eres básicamente la conexión del artista con Blue Night. Profesionalmente. Artísticamente. Emocionalmente. Y mientras vas de la mano con cada uno de ellos, debes estar ahí fuera escuchando el siguiente y nuevo sonido que pueda llegar a estar un poco demasiado fuera de lo común para BMC o Sony. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de todo?

La verdad era que Rachel no se había dado cuenta de los aspectos de amplio alcance que abarcaba el trabajo. Pero podría encargarse de todo. De hecho, la vieja Rachel siempre había sido por naturaleza un apoyo muy bueno para la gente. Así que le respondió: —Por supuesto —y Quinn le concedió una sonrisa excitante como respuesta, e hizo que su vulva volviera a excitarse de nuevo.  
—Buena respuesta —dijo la rubia. —Porque todo esto ha sido diseñado para ponerte obstáculos, y será así... pero has pasado la prueba.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, todavía se sentía segura, incluso casi coqueta.

—¿Habrá muchas así? Pruebas, quiero decir.

Quinn se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente; sus ojos parecían estar estudiándola. Pero había algo más en aquella mirada que un atractivo sexual: estaba intentando saber si ella sería capaz de hacer el trabajo. Al final le respondió con una leve sacudida de cabeza.

—Ya puedo decirte que eres una profesional. De aquí en adelante, todo lo que haré será enseñarte cómo funciona el negocio.

A Rachel se le contrajo el pecho ante el placer que le daba la idea de haberse ganado el respeto de Quinn. Sin mencionar el placer de ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y empaparse de toda su belleza femenina.  
Después de que llegaran los entrantes, Quinn la entretuvo con las historias que había detrás de sus grandes éxitos, dónde había encontrado a esas personas y qué había hecho que ella quisiera contratarlas.

—No puedo enseñar ese tipo de instinto —le dijo, mientras cortaba su solomillo de ternera. —Pero puedo decirte lo que estaba pensando entonces, lo que estaba sintiendo, y espero que puedas extraer algo de eso.

La oscuridad estaba cayendo sobre ellos, las brillantes luces de colores de Las Vegas empezaban a simular el brillo de la noche, y el tráfico en la avenida se volvía más denso a medida que la gente salía para disfrutar de la noche. Cuando otra de aquellas vallas publicitarias en movimiento se detuvo justo delante de ellas en la acera,Rachel no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para encontrar a una mujer morena de mirada inocente, en topless, apenas cubriendo sus enormes pechos con las manos. «¿TE ENCUENTRAS SOLA? LLÁMAME», decía el anuncio.  
Como le había sucedido antes, aquello le puso los nervios de punta. No era una sorpresa que Las Vegas estuviera llena de «acompañantes», pero de alguna manera era sorprendente ver la prueba de ello tan de cerca, un recuerdo constante de que la gente iba allí a pecar entre las luces de neón.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Quinn, y aquello hizo que ella le devolviera la mirada.

Fenomenal, la había pillado mirando boquiabierta un anuncio publicitario de prostitución.

—Solo un poco desconcertada —admitió ella. —Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este.  
—¿Nunca has estado en Las Vegas? —parecía sorprendida.  
—No. Soy una virgen en la Ciudad del Pecado. O así era hasta hoy.  
—¿Y qué te parece? —ladeó la cabeza; parecía sentir verdadera curiosidad.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y observó los colores. Pudo distinguir el hotel New York, New York y el Excalibur, las espirales y torres que resplandecían bajo la noche. Sentía como si de alguna manera toda aquella luz pareciera llamarla con señas, y le dijo:

—Es lustroso en la parte de arriba, pero sucio en la de abajo. Es... sórdido, aunque atractivo, de alguna manera.

Quinn presionó los labios y asintió, era obvio que estaba asimilando su respuesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar en los accidentes de tránsito —continuó ella. —Cuando se trata de un accidente, sabes que no te gustará lo que puedas ver, pero aun así miras. Aquí, sabes que lo que encuentres puede que no sea bonito, pero te sumerges en la ciudad de todas maneras.

Fabray vació su segundo vaso de vino y le preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es que una chica de Los Ángeles no ha estado nunca en Las Vegas?

En realidad, Las Vegas era una rápida huida de fin de semana desde la costa para montones de gente, y una especie de una segunda casa para la industria del espectáculo.

—En realidad, no soy una chica de Los Ángeles —le explicó ella. —Hace tres años vine desde Ohio y me instalé en el oeste, por el trabajo de mi esposa.  
—No sabía que estabas casada —¿había ella imaginado un atisbo de decepción en el tono de su voz? Al decir aquello, bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, que casualmente estaba curvada alrededor del pie de su copa de vino.

A pesar de disfrutar con su interés, sentía la mano desnuda, y todavía detestaba tener que hablar de aquello.

—Hace poco que me he divorciado.

«Sigue siendo la nueva Rachel», se dijo a sí misma. Pero la disolución de su matrimonio había hecho una devastación enorme en su vida. Si no hubiera estado oscureciendo, se hubiera puesto de nuevo las gafas de sol para poder esconder sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Quinn.  
—No lo hagas —dio un trago al vino para armarse de valor. —Era una idiota. El tipo de idiota al que le gusta engañar a las mujeres, para ser más exactos.  
—Joder —dijo la rubia. —Vaya una mierda.

Ella levantó ambas cejas, intentó esbozar una sonrisa y se preguntó si alguna vez Quinn habría engañado a alguien.

—Sí, lo es. Bueno, lo era. Pero hace mucho que se ha acabado y yo estoy preparada para seguir adelante.

Joder, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Habrían sonado sus palabras como una invitación? «Por favor, Dios, no permitas que piense que eso ha sonado como una invitación». ¿Y qué había pasado con eso de no necesito una mujer! Tomó otro sorbo de vino; todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo con la potente excitación que Quinn había despertado.

—Bueno, Las Vegas es un lugar genial para seguir adelante —le dijo ella.

Oh, Dios, Quinn pensaba que ella quería divertirse de aquella manera. Quizás no necesariamente con ella, pero solo en general, y aquello era lo suficientemente malo. Incluso aunque a la rubia definitivamente le gustara divertirse así, ella quería que la viera como una Rachel tranquila, segura de sí misma y profesional, no como una chica con la que divertirse de rebote.  
«De acuerdo, pensemos. Vuelve a recuperar tu cara de cosmopolita. Finge que el alcohol está empezando a hacer efecto».  
Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que aquello había funcionado realmente. Sonó completamente calmada cuando le dijo:

—Estoy aquí para trabajar. El juego tendrá que esperar a otro momento.  
—Otra buena respuesta —le dijo Quinn. —Pero yo no me quejaría si deseas jugar solo un poco —sus ojos volvieron a brillar, y ella temió correrse allí mismo.

Permanecer como alguien tranquilo estaba volviéndose un reto con cada segundo que pasaba, y había poco que pudiera hacer para no atragantase en su respuesta, aunque se las arregló para dejar salir una.

—Si te digo la verdad, yo... no estoy segura de que Las Vegas ofrezca el tipo de juego en el que yo estoy interesada.

Quinn le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—Aquí puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

«Eso no es verdad —quiso decirle ella—.No puedes conseguir el amor. No puedes conseguir una esposa que no vaya a ponerte los cuernos».  
Oh, mierda, estaba bebida. Aquello no era nada bueno.  
«Sea lo que sea lo que hagas, no te pongas sensiblera con la rubia,eh». Con cautela, se las ingenió para responderle.

—Solamente digamos que... que el sexo parece un poco demasiado... público aquí fuera. Para mi gusto, de todas maneras.  
—Ah. Y a ti te gusta que sea en privado.

De acuerdo, debería haber tenido más cautela aún. ¿Por qué demonios había mencionado el sexo, de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho? Pero tenía que seguir adelante ahora, así que le respondió con franqueza.

—Eso me temo.

Y entonces, ocurrió... una visión impactó en su cabeza.  
Ella teniendo relaciones sexuales, con Quinn.  
El cuerpo desnudo de la rubia encima de ella, moviéndose contra su coño, agitándose, y sus dedos llenándola cada vez que la embistiera.  
Oh, vaya ¿cuándo diablos había empezado a utilizar palabras como «coño»? No estaba segura de si podría culpar a Brittany de aquello. Llegó a la conclusión de que el vino era el culpable, incluso mientras Quinn le llenaba de nuevo la copa.

—Solo a la mitad —le dijo ella rápidamente, y Quinn se detuvo pero vació lo que quedaba en la botella en su propio vaso. —Este es un lugar muy centrado en la mujer pervertida, ¿verdad? —se escuchó a sí misma haciendo aquella pregunta, sin ni siquiera haberla pensado antes. Maldito vino.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de indulgencia en la cara. Ella esperaba que aquello significara que a la rubia le gustaba su franqueza, en lugar de pensar que era una especie de majara.

—Supongo que es una valoración justa.  
—Me refiero a que simplemente no creo que este tipo de cosas atraigan a las mujeres mas "inocentes", lo de vender sexo a través de una valla publicitaria.

A Quinn le brillaban los ojos; estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eh, si vas a vender sexo, ¿no es este el mejor lugar?  
—Sí, lo entiendo, pero quizás sea toda la idea de vender sexo lo que me desconcierta. Supongo que los mujeres pervertidas no se sienten tan ofendidas por algo así.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—He de admitir que hace falta mucho para que yo me sienta ofendida. Pero para que lo sepas, también hay vallas publicitarias con hombres en lugar de mujeres. Artistas de striptease masculinos, ese tipo de cosas. Quizás te guste más eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato. Le gustara o no, era casi inevitable hablar con honestidad en aquel momento.

—Solo creo que es extraño cuando el sexo está tan... expuesto, como cualquier otro anuncio —dejó que el tono de su voz se volviera más como el de un vendedor de televisión. —Pruebe nuestro nuevo plan inalámbrico. Vea a Celine Dion en concierto en el Mirage. Compre una hora de sexo con un extraño.

Quinn le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Míralo de esta manera. Las Vegas es... como el Disney World para adultos.  
—Pero en lugar de Mickey y Minnie, aquí tenemos... ¿artistas de striptease y prostitución?

Ella rió ligeramente.

—Algo parecido. Aquí puedes encontrar cualquier cosa —bajó el tono de su voz, y la miró directamente a los ojos. —Cualquier cosa.

Y hubo algo en la manera en la que Quinn pronunció la última palabra que la hizo sentirse húmeda otra vez. Húmeda y hambrienta.  
Sufría la loca necesidad de abalanzarse sobre la mesa, agarrarle y decirle que la deseaba, en privado o incluso en público, decirle que a pesar de todas sus afirmaciones, esa parte ni siquiera le importaba en aquel momento.  
«¡Joder, es tu reacción física y visceral hacia una mujer la que está hablando!».  
«Nueva regla: no bebas en su presencia, eso hace surgir la chica mala que hay en ti».  
Aquello era muy interesante, porque ella nunca había sabido que había una chica mala en ella.

—¿Más vino? —le preguntó Fabray. —Puedo pedir otra botella.

Ella levantó la mano.

—Gracias, pero no.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Muy segura —«segura de que voy a entrar en combustión antes de que acabe la noche».

Porque la chica mala que acababa de descubrir que había en ella apenas podía contenerse bajo control. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba con deseo, y una extraña sensación de impulsividad. Quizás fuera el vino. Y quizás fuera Quinn. Y quizás fuera aquel lugar, aquel lujurioso, lujoso y pecaminoso lugar.  
O peor, quizás fuera todo ello, una mezcla que provocaba una respuesta sexual que ella no había experimentado antes de aquello.  
Y si ese era el caso, iba a ser una semana muy larga.

* * *

NUEVO CAPITULO!

Hola mis lectoras,algunas ya sabrán sobre lo que pasó con mi otro Fic (Si no es así,pueden ver el enunciado que publique en "Enamorada de mi alumna"),pues bueno,les dije que seguiría con esta historia y así sera

-Les comunico que los capítulos se subirán los **martes** y **jueves** (si es que no hay algún inconveniente.)

Nada mas que decir...

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,DUDAS,SUGERENCIAS_,PROPOSICIONES PARA ESCAPARNOS A LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO?NO? NADIE? BUENO,USTEDES SE LO PIERDEN! 1313_**__

_Ojala todo vaya bien en sus vidas,de lo contrario les mando un abrazo psicológico muy reconfortantes :)_

nos leemos :)


	6. Puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD**_

**Ningún personaje de Glee mencionado en este Fic me pertenece**

**Son de su creador,el señor Ryan Murphy**

**Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**Capitulo subido de tono.**

**POR FAVOR ****_MANTENER LAS MANOS EN EL TECLADO!_**

**;)**

* * *

_Puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma_

Hacía demasiado calor en el taxi que las llevaba de vuelta al hotel, las ventanas estaban bajadas y el aire acondicionado no estaba puesto, aunque Rachel acabó por dirigir toda su atención al hecho de que Quinn estuviera sentada con las piernas abiertas, un gesto común cuando alguien se siente cómodo y relajado, pero con aquella postura le estaba rozando la rodilla con la suya.  
Era una locura pensar cómo una caricia tan ínfima como aquella la hacía sentirse tan excitada también.  
No hablaron en todo el trayecto. El taxista llevaba puesto algo de música tecno y aquello hacía que el asiento del coche palpitara justo debajo de ella. Pero cuando atravesaron el enorme vestíbulo con olor a flores del hotel Venecia unos minutos más tarde, Quinn le dijo que fuera a su habitación al día siguiente por la mañana. Pedirían el desayuno allí en el cuarto, le había dicho, y después pasarían el día estudiando varios de los contratos de Blue Night. Así, ella aprendería las cosas que podía ofrecer, o los términos en los que se podía ser flexible y en los que no.  
Mientras iban de camino en el ascensor junto con tres chicas guapas, jóvenes y con aspecto de deportistas, intentó concentrarse en la conversación, pero le resultó muy difícil. A medida que el ascensor se elevaba hacia arriba, se encontró a sí misma sintiendo toda la feminidad que la rodeaba.  
A ella le gustaba el sexo, desde luego, pero nunca había sido una mujer de las que sienten hambre de sexo. Hambre sin ton ni son, como si simplemente tuviera que hacerlo y se viera dispuesta a aceptarlo viniera como viniera. Pero era así como se sentía repentinamente en los confines del ascensor, en donde los estrogenos y progesterona del ambiente parecía ascender en forma de remolino. Era así como se percibía después de haber pasado solo un par de horas con Quinn Fabray. Ella sabía que era una mujer atractiva, ¡pero no podía creer estar sufriendo una reacción tan alocada por Quinn!  
Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en su planta, ella salió, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía con la fluida sensación de tranquilidad que viene justo después de una pequeña intoxicación etílica. Solo que en aquel momento no sabía si aquella sensación de embriaguez se debía al alcohol o a Quinn.  
Cuando la rubia la acompañó hasta la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la encontró muy cerca de ella, con la mirada en su boca.  
Aquello hacía que ella deseara besarla. Que lo deseara de verdad.  
Deseaba besarla, presionarse contra ella, frotar el cuerpo contra el suyo, y todo aquello le parecía lo más natural y sensato que hacer.  
Y cuando Quinn levantó los ojos hacia los de ella, las cosas solo fueron a peor. Porque la expresión de su cara le decía que si ella decidía besarla en aquel momento, esta iba a corresponderle. Estaba tan cerca que ella casi podía sentirla sin tocarla, y su almizclada fragancia le invadía todos los sentidos.  
«Pero besarla sería una estupidez, una estupidez, una estupidez. Tienes que trabajar con ella día y noche durante toda una semana, puede incluso que más. Y estás robándole su trabajo. No puedes besarla».

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —le preguntó Quinn. Notó cómo se inundaba su vulva ante la posibilidad.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Preparada para entrar en el mundo de un representante de A&R —le dijo suavemente.  
—Oh, por supuesto que sí —le contestó con una airosa rapidez, y se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada, como si la hubieran apartado de un empujón del precipicio sexual en el que había estado asomándose.  
—Que descanses bien.

«No existe probabilidad de que así sea».

—De acuerdo.

El tono de su voz se volvió más bajo.

—Y nos vemos por la mañana.  
—Sí, claro —le murmuró ella mientras Quinn le cogía la tarjeta llave de su mano, un momento en el que sus dedos se rozaron, y le abrió la puerta.  
—Buenas noches —le dijo con suavidad.  
Ella seguía con los ojos pegados a los suyos.  
—Buenas noches.

Y entonces, ella se encontró colándose dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y Quinn ya se había marchado, y ella tenía la clara sensación de que había acabado en la habitación equivocada. O que la rubia lo había hecho. En cualquier caso, deberían haber ido juntas a una de las dos habitaciones y haber follado como animales.  
Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro y se recordó a sí misma una vez más por qué no podía ocurrir aquello.  
El sexo mezclado con el trabajo ya era suficientemente malo. El sexo mezclado con el trabajo y con alguien al que estás mintiendo era... jodidamente atroz.  
Y aun así, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se deslizaba dentro de un camisón de algodón blanco y unas braguitas nuevas —porque las otras estaban empapadas— deseó quedarse rezagada en su imagen. Y cuando estaba de pie ante el enorme espejo del cuarto de baño, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes, fue atentamente consciente de que sus pezones, duros y sensibles, sobresalían a través de la tela de su camisón, y que su vulva, dilatada por la necesidad, volvía a humedecer sus braguitas. Y mientras se metía bajo las lujosas sábanas, se encontró a sí misma perdida en una confusión de imágenes: visiones de Quinn Fabray y ella, con los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados.  
Aquello era horrible. Ninguna respuesta le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Tener relaciones sexuales con Quinn era una imposibilidad moral. Pero no tenerlas, sobre todo ahora que a ella le había dado la sensación de que Fabray era receptiva a la idea, le pareció una locura, sin mencionar una tortura. ¿Cómo había pasado siquiera? Estaba claro que ella había querido ser alguien nuevo y diferente allí, pero no diferente de aquella manera. Apenas podía comprender el efecto que una sola noche en presencia de aquella mujer había tenido en ella.  
Pero entonces, Rachel se acordó de cómo debía afrontar las situaciones difíciles. No debía dejar que la obsesión de todo la abrumara, debía ocuparse de un problema cada vez. Y el problema que tenía en aquel preciso instante era el de dormir, tener una perfecta noche de descanso.  
Así que se mordió el labio y dejó que su mano se deslizara bajo las sábanas y le cubriera su monte. Lo cubrió, y se sintió aliviada por tener alguna sensación ahí abajo, finalmente. Deseó, de repente, que hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para comprarse un vibrador, y lo bastante inteligente como para viajar con el. Deseaba tener algo dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su interior.  
Dio vueltas a su dilatado clítoris con dos de sus dedos, delante de su vulva, y dejó que el placer la invadiera. Cielos, era como haber caminado a través del cálido y árido desierto y encontrar al fin algo de agua dulce. Ahora deseaba tragarla, así que presionó los dedos con más intensidad, y levantó la pelvis contra ellos.  
Suspiró y se lamió el labio superior, necesitaba más. Aun así, no lo lograba, por lo que volvió a recurrir a sus fantasías. Imaginó cómo sería si Quinn pudiera observarla en aquel momento. Imaginó que ella fuera consciente de ser el culpable de todo aquello, de haber sido la persona que la había excitado tanto. Se preguntó si habría alguna manera de que ella pudiera saber exactamente cómo de excitada estaba en aquel instante, y se imaginó a sí misma tumbada con ella en la cama, al otro lado de la pared que los separaba, viéndola de aquella manera.  
Pero, joder, todavía necesitaba más, algún otro tipo de estimulación. Todas Las Vegas estaba fuera de su habitación, y un pecado tras otro estaba cometiéndose en aquel momento. ¿Cuántas personas estarían en aquel instante haciendo algo travieso a menos de un kilómetro de ella? Ella apostaba a que serían miles. Por lo que estar tumbada en su cama, frotándose a sí misma, le parecía de alguna manera... demasiado simple, demasiado soso, sin que encajara en absoluto con el ambiente del lugar.  
Se sintió extrañamente impaciente, así que se levantó de la cama sin ningún plan en mente. Caminó por la enorme habitación y de repente, se encontró a sí misma de pie ante el mini-bar. Ella no solía siquiera abrir la puerta del mini-bar, le indignaba que le sacaran a uno un riñón con el precio, pero eso era irrelevante en aquel momento. Echó un vistazo dentro, y divisó una hilera de botellas de bebida de vino con sabor tropical. Sacó una y le quitó el tapón, después, dio un largo sorbo, dejando que el alcohol le calentara el pecho. Casi cualquier sensación física la hacía sentir bien en aquel momento, como si fuera un paso más hacia el alivio.  
Después, caminó hacia las cortinas que revestían la pared de la habitación y al localizar el centro, las abrió. ¡Vaya! El movimiento había revelado un muro acristalado que daba sobre Las Vegas Strip y su espectáculo nocturno de luces. Dios bendito, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquello antes? Volvió a experimentarlo otra vez, aquella sensación de que alguien había construido esa ciudad únicamente para que la gente pudiera sacar su lado más perverso. Y ella también deseaba poder sacar su chica mala en aquel momento, comulgar de alguna manera con aquel lugar.  
Dejó la botella de vino en la mesa, se bajó las braguitas y las dejó caer al suelo, sacando los pies después. Se sentó en la moqueta, de cara a la ventana, con las piernas completamente extendidas. Todavía anhelaba que Quinn estuviera allí con ella, acariciándola, follándosela, pero intentó convencerse a sí misma de la verdad de las palabras de su mantras. Ella no necesitaba una mujer, podía encargarse por sí misma de sus propias necesidades.  
Observó atentamente las luces y acarició con sus dedos la separada abertura. Húmeda. Suave. Le dio un escalofrío, y después extendió la mano para agarrar la botella de vino. Seguía tocándose con una de sus manos, haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre su clítoris. Utilizó la otra mano para levantar la botella hacia sus pechos, y la sintió dura, fría y húmeda contra sus pezones. La escarcha que cubría la botella dejó su pecho húmedo, y su pezón empezó visiblemente a oscurecerse a través de la tela de color blanca; pudo verlo incluso con las luces apagadas. Las Vegas Strip proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para iluminar la habitación.  
Los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues de su vulva, y la acariciaron más profundamente, y ella deseó poder sentirse a sí misma verdaderamente, toda ella, de la manera en la que una mujer podía explorarla. De la manera en la que Quinn seguramente la exploraría.  
Primero introdujo un dedo, después dos dentro de ella, y luego los movió dentro y fuera del cálido túnel. Oh, vaya, hubiera querido que fueran los dedos de Quinn, más grandes, más hábiles y mas llenos de experiencia que cualquier otra cosa que ella utilizara para darse placer a sí misma, incluso si hubiera traído un vibrador.  
Un momento más tarde retiró los dedos, y los llevó de nuevo a su dilatado clítoris para dar vueltas sobre él, después se metió la mano dentro del camisón para tomar uno de sus pechos llenos en la mano. Después, bajó la pequeña botella entre sus muslos, presionando con fuerza.  
Sí, Dios. Estaba tan fría, y era tan maravillosamente dura... Un poco demasiado grande y ancha, pero aun así le hacía sentir condenadamente bien mientras empezaba a moverse contra ella. En aquel momento se sentía sucia. Sucia de una manera que quería compartir con alguien. Porque ella temía que ser sucia consigo misma le podría hacer sentir bien sola, si lo permitía.  
Pero no podía permitirlo. Así que volvió a concentrarse en las luces de Las Vegas y se imaginó de nuevo que Quinn estaba con ella. No solo que estaba con ella, sino que estaba diciéndole qué debía hacer. «Mueve la botella arriba y abajo sobre tu vulva. Así es. Más rápido. Más rápido. Sí».  
«Ahora, retírala a un lado. Retírala y derrama un poco de vino sobre tu vulva. Para hacer que te sientas incluso más mojada».  
Se mordió el labio, y desvió la mirada del espectáculo de luces de neón que había más allá de la ventana para bajar la cabeza y observarse, mientras derramaba un poco del vino frío sobre su hendidura. Jadeó ante la fría sensación de chapoteo, después volvió a imaginar la voz autoritaria de Quinn.  
«Tócate, Rachel. Acaricia tu vulva con tus dedos».  
Lo hizo. Ahora estaba muy mojada. Como Quinn quería.  
«Sí, así es. Desde el fondo, recorre todo el camino hasta arriba. Presiona tus dedos contra tus pliegues húmedos. Siéntete. Siéntete».  
«Ahora frótate el clítoris para mí».  
También hizo aquello, trazando con sus dedos círculos cerrados y calientes sobre la superficie de la pequeña protuberancia.  
«Empuja contra él». Obedeció.  
«Frótate con más fuerza, con más fuerza. Hazte alcanzar el éxtasis. Mira aquellas luces, imagina todas las cosas sucias que está haciendo la gente ahí fuera, y alcanza el éxtasis con más intensidad que nunca».  
—¡Oh! —el orgasmo fue brutal, hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, la cabeza le cayera hacia delante mientras su pelvis se convulsionaba en una dura respuesta. Cada sensación se repetía dentro de ella como una pequeña explosión, desgarrándola, robándole la respiración, la razón. Todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento era el placer, intenso y agotador... hasta que se desvaneció.  
Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada medio desnuda delante de una ventana enorme y acababa de correrse con la ayuda de una botella de cristal.  
Dios bendito.  
Aquella ciudad estaba robándole algo más que sus sentidos. Ya temía que estuviera al borde de robarle... el alma.  
Que estuviera haciendo algo de ella que en realidad no era.  
O... ¿era quizás que estaba redefiniéndola, más específicamente?  
¿Qué le estaba mostrando partes de ella que nunca antes había conocido?  
Fuera cual fuera el caso, lo más escalofriante de todo aquello era... que casi no le importaban todas las razones que le hacían pensar en no poder tener relaciones sexuales con Quinn. Casi sintió deseos de llamarla, escuchar su profunda voz, y decirle, simplemente. «Fóllame».  
Dejó la botella de vino a un lado y, sin ni siquiera pensar en sus bragas, se puso de pie y se fue a la cama. Se sentó y cogió el auricular del teléfono. Miró las instrucciones para marcar el número de otra habitación y tecleó los números.  
Después, colgó de un golpe el teléfono antes de que la llamada se estableciera, con el corazón aporreándole con fuerza el pecho.  
¿En qué estaba pensando?  
¿Realmente había intentando llamarla? ¿Para rogarle que se acostara con ella?  
Gracias a Dios que había recuperado la sensatez.  
Al aparecer, el alivio que le había provocado el orgasmo había desaparecido finalmente.  
El alivio, y el poco de vergüenza por haber tenido que sentirse tan sucia sola. ¡Vaya comportamiento más alocado!  
De repente, se sintió contenta de haber estado sola.  
«Simplemente vete a dormir. No pienses en esto ni un minuto más. Nunca ha tenido lugar».  
«No necesitas una mujer. No necesitas una mujer».  
«Necesitas un trabajo fabuloso».  
«Mañana, te encontrarás con Quinn y pensarás exclusivamente en el puesto, no en el sexo. Harás el trabajo, sin sexo. El trabajo es lo que verdaderamente importa aquí, lo que tú quieres en realidad».  
«No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer».

* * *

Pues aqui estoy de nuevo :) espero hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo :) (Se que lo hicieron 1313 a poco no? )

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,DUDAS,SUGERENCIAS****_,PROPOSICIONES PARA ESCAPARNOS A LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO?NO? NADIE? BUENO,USTEDES SE LO PIERDEN! 1313_**

_Ojala todo vaya bien en sus vidas,de lo contrario les mando un abrazo psicológico muy reconfortantes :)_

nos leemos :)


	7. Disfrazarse de la nueva Rachel

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD**_

**Ni los personajes de Glee mencionados aquí,**

**ni ****la historia contada me pertenecen,**

**son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_**Disfrazarse de la nueva Rachel**_

La buena noticia era que Rachel , sorprendentemente, había conseguido pasar una buena noche de descanso, después de todo lo ocurrido. Un orgasmo podía ayudarte a conseguir algo así.  
La mala noticia era que se despertó horrorizada pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Una vez más, se sintió aliviada de haber estado ella sola. Aunque aquello no ayudó a despejar su sensación de horror. Se escurrió hacia la ventana para coger rápidamente sus braguitas y se las puso, y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, pensando en sus necesidades primarias. Y finalmente comprendió que el sexo podía hacer que alguien se comportara de una manera alocada y desesperada en ciertas ocasiones. Nunca había pensado en eso hasta aquel momento. Sin embargo, la pasada noche, el sexo la había hecho hacer algo que le hubiera parecido inconcebible un día antes.  
«Pero es tu pequeño secreto. Tu pecado secreto».  
«Nadie lo sabrá nunca». ¡Gracias a Dios!  
No estaba muy segura de si debía culpar a Quinn Fabray o a aquel lugar. En un momento, se había sentido conmocionada y horrorizada por la sordidez de aquella ciudad, pero justo después había deseado formar parte de ella, disfrutar de ella de alguna manera. Unas emociones tan opuestas no le parecían sensatas en absoluto.  
A pesar de todo, tenía que vencer aquella sensación y estudiar el problema que le ocupaba en aquel instante. Que era el hecho de tener que pasar una semana entera por delante con Quinn y aquella ciudad, por lo que no importaba cuál de ellas fuera la culpable de sus erráticas reacciones. Debía dejar detrás lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y concentrar toda su atención en el trabajo, y en nada más.  
Por supuesto, cuando se metió en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba todavía... demasiado sensible. A medida que se pasaba el jabón sobre la piel del pecho, del vientre, de los muslos, notó que también deseaba frotárselo entre las piernas. El agua caliente cayendo sobre ella la hacía sentirse demasiado bien. Mientras se bañaba, sentía sus propias curvas demasiado exuberantes.  
Mierda. Aquello no era nada bueno. Pero todavía tenía que tratar con ello, tenía que tratar seriamente con ello.  
Así que lo tuvo en mente, y cuando salió de la ducha no se puso ninguna de la ropa nueva que había traído con ella. De hecho, se vistió todo lo sencilla que pudo, con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa que había guardado en la maleta para utilizarla más para dormir que para salir. Y después, se secó su pelo, en lugar de pasarse la plancha, y se lo recogió hacia atrás en una cola de caballo.  
Consideró la idea de no ponerse maquillaje, pero luego pensó que eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. Quería ir sencilla, pero tampoco quería no sentirse atractiva en absoluto, aunque se limitó a pintarse lo mínimo: se aplicó solo un poco de maquillaje, algo de colorete y pintalabios.  
Salió del cuarto de baño y se encogió de vergüenza ante la vista de la botella de vino abierta, que todavía estaba en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella, agarró la parte más estrecha de la botella, volvió a ponerle el tapón y la dejó en la papelera que vio más cerca. ¡Puaj!  
Luego, miró hacia la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. «La estupidez de anoche se acabó. Ya está hecho. Es parte del pasado. Hoy tienes que concentrarte en la cuestión de aprender tu nuevo trabajo. Así que ve a la habitación de Quinn, pero no pienses más en ella en términos sexuales». Con suerte, puede que no estuviera tan guapa recién levantada.  
Cogió el portafolio de cuero que había traído para apuntar notas, y la tarjeta de la habitación. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras empezaba a murmurar:

—No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer. No necesito una mujer.

* * *

**_Habitación_**_** de Quinn...**_

Quinn abrió las puertas dobles de su habitación de lujo y se encontró con Rachel al otro lado. No tenía el aspecto de la noche pasada, pero todavía estaba condenadamente preciosa con aquella pequeña y ajustada camiseta que se adhería a sus pechos lo suficiente como para que la rubia pudiera ver los pezones sobresaliendo hacia fuera. Por supuesto, aquello le hacía preguntarse acerca de su sujetador. ¿Qué tipo de sujetador llevaría exactamente Rachel? Dado que cada vez que la veía tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, era imposible de adivinar, lo que hacía que la pregunta fuera incluso más intrigante aún.

—Eh —dijo la mas pequeña, dedicándole una breve sonrisa, y con una expresión avergonzada. Quinn no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía aquello. ¿Tan solo porque había existido algo de química entre ellas la pasada noche? Aquello era innegable, pero ninguna de las dos había hecho nada al respecto, por lo que no veía nada de qué avergonzarse.  
—Eh —le respondió relajadamente. —Entra.

Al poner el pie en el recibidor embaldosado, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y estudió detenidamente el lugar.

—Oh, Dios mío.  
—¿Qué? —le preguntó Quinn, con una ligera risita. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarla, un mechón de pelo cayó libre de su cola de caballo para enmarcarle la cara.  
—Pensaba que mi habitación era genial, pero la tuya es... condenadamente fabulosa.

Rachel tenía razón, pero Quinn se alojaba allí tan a menudo que a veces olvidaba que la habitación de ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados, que poseía una mesa de comedor y un enorme salón, además de una habitación y un cuarto de baño de lujo, no se parecía a la habitación de cualquier hotel normal.

—Lo creas o no, necesito el espacio. Si encontramos algún artista que querramos estudiar o contratar, necesito un buen lugar en el que hablar de negocios con él. Y además, antes de que acabe el día, vamos a tener todo el suelo cubierto de contratos —había traído una carpeta que contenía cada variedad de contrato posible y que ella pensaba que sería útil enseñarle.  
—Aun así... vaya —dijo Rachel, y Quinn no pudo evitar deleitarse con su inocente exuberancia.

Aquel atisbo de inocencia se había revelado brevemente la pasada noche, también, cuando habían estado hablando acerca de Las Vegas, del sexo, incluso aunque Rachel hubiera intentado esconderla bajo la frialdad profesional. Quizás fuera eso lo que le había gustado tanto de ella la noche anterior: que pudiera ser tan profesional al mismo tiempo que se comportaba de una manera verdaderamente genuina.

—Encima de la mesa está el menú del servicio de habitaciones —señaló a la zona del salón. —Dime qué te apetece tomar y llamaré para pedir. Después, nos pondremos a trabajar.  
—Suena divertido —dijo la morena, con una expresión llena únicamente de sinceridad.  
—¿Estudiar contratos... divertido? —enarcó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza. —No es que lo sea precisamente. Esta es la parte tediosa y aburrida. Pero te prometo que es el peor aspecto del trabajo. Esa es la razón por la que pensé que deberíamos empezar primero con ello, para que después, todo te pareciera mucho mejor en comparación.  
Rachel ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión juguetona en la cara, y escondió el mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja.  
—Tengo que decirte que he leído la mayoría de los contratos, solamente por diversión, cuando los procesaba, así que no va a ser algo completamente nuevo para mí. Aunque no sé a qué se refieren todas las partes, en realidad estoy bastante interesada en ellos, lo que significa... que si el resto es incluso mejor que esto, estoy en perfecta forma.

Quinn la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Lees contratos por diversión?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, y Quinn pensó que estaba condenadamente guapa.

—No me extraña que Santana quiera promocionarte.

A Quinn le apetecía besarla. Como lo había deseado la noche pasada, cuando había estado con ella en la puerta de su habitación, y había mirado a sus preciosos ojos marrones, sintiendo cómo el calor fluía entre ellas. Sin pretenderlo, dejó que su mirada bajara otra vez hacia sus pechos, hacia la apetecible visión de sus pezones que presionaban contra aquella tela rosa, y sintió cómo su coño se mojaba.  
Pero entonces, volvió a señalar al menú.

—Elige algo para desayunar —le dijo otra vez para romper la tensión que acababa de crecer tan rápidamente e invisible entre ellas. Porque follarte a alguien con el que trabajas de cerca nunca es una buena idea. Aquella era la única razón que le había impedido invitarla a su habitación la noche anterior, y también le parecía una razón suficientemente buena aquella mañana. Mierda, ¿cuándo se había convertido Rachel , la chica de la oficina, en Rachel la excitante nena? ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes?  
Dio una ligera sacudida a su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la lujuria que la invadía, y se alejó de ella para coger algunos archivos.  
La verdad era que no tenía mucha práctica a la hora de reprimir sus deseos. Era soltera, le gustaba pasárselo bien, y nunca había visto ninguna razón por la que no permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de una buena relación sexual cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad —lo cual, en el mundo en el que se movía, ocurría a menudo. —Lo que nunca había comprendido era por qué esas cosas tenían que salir en la prensa. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en toda una celebridad? ¿Por qué le importaba a nadie con quién se acostaba ella o con quién se lo pasaba bien?  
Aunque, fuera cual fuera la razón, parecía que su vida social reunía las condiciones necesarias para el entretenimiento de masas por aquellos días, así como un buen material para alimentar los rumores, y sabía que su imagen necesitaba un repaso. A Quinn no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero sentía que Santana temía que estuviera empezando a darle a la firma una mala reputación, y si había algo que no quería poner en riesgo, eso era su puesto de trabajo.  
Y follarse a la chica a la que estaba formando probablemente no ayudaría mucho para convencer a la gente de que era una mujer decente que no exigía el sexo de las artistas femeninas antes de contratarlas.  
No es que Rachel le pareciera el tipo de persona que echa un polvo y se lo cuenta a todo el mundo. Ella supo eso instintivamente. Volvió a concentrarse acerca de lo que había sentido por ella la pasada noche, una madurez profesional mezclada con una subyacente... autenticidad que era casi dulce.  
Pero aun así no podía hacer nada. Y pasar esa semana con ella sin hacer nada sería una buena práctica para si misma.

—¿Sabes ya lo que quieres? —le preguntó Quinn, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.  
—Tortitas con arándanos —le dijo.

Y sus ojos se encontraron. Y Quinn volvió a experimentarlo otra vez, aquella necesidad de acercarse a ella, inclinarse y presionar la boca contra la suya, presionar sus dedos sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban sus muslos. Todavía no podía creer que aquella fuera la misma chica que había estado sentada fuera del despacho de Santana durante todos esos años.

—Suena bien —dijo la rubia, mientras intentaba que su voz no sonara ronca. —Creo que voy a pedir lo mismo.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el teléfono, y pensó que lo que realmente deseaba en aquel momento no estaba en el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

También pidieron la comida. Registraron todos los contratos, Quinn los comentó, Rachel hizo preguntas, y a veces la rubia le hacía un pequeño examen para repasar lo que había aprendido. Y para cuando terminaron de trabajar, ya a altas horas de la tarde, Rachel tenía muchas cosas claras: comprendía los contratos de Blue Night mejor de lo que pensó, estaba poniéndose al día rápido, se divertía trabajando con Quinn y pensó que era una mujer mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado, «y que era imposible no pensar en ella en términos sexuales».  
Después de todo, aquella mujer desprendía sexo por todos los poros de su piel. Desde su belleza misteriosa y sus ojos seductores hasta un cuerpo perfectamente cincelado que su ropa no podía ni empezar a ocultar. Desde el momento en el que había ido a abrirle la puerta aquella misma mañana, había estado impregnada de una bruta lujuria que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado nunca. Y esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al vino. O al ambiente. O cualquier cosa que no fuera el puro y animal magnetismo.  
Cada vez que Quinn le sonreía, le llegaba directamente al alma. Cada vez que sus ojos brillaban al mirarla, podía sentirlo entre sus piernas. Y la manera en la que su cuerpo tonificado llenaban una camiseta en la que aparecía el grupo de las Violent Femmes y su «Gone Daddy Gone» la había hecho entrar en calor. Se había sentido excitada por su mera presencia todo el maldito día. Y se daba cuenta, más de lo que lo había hecho la noche pasada, de que en realidad le gustaba mucho —creía que era inteligente, astuta y amable—, y todo aquello no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil ignorar el magnetismo animal si ella hubiera sido la imbécil engreída que había imaginado que era.  
«Pero has conseguido superar el día sin problemas», se recordó a sí misma, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se preparaba para la noche. Iban a ir a un club llamado Fetiche, que según le había prometido Quinn con un guiño no era tan espeluznante como su nombre indicaba.

—Entonces, no hace falta que vaya de cuero negro de los pies a la cabeza para encajar bien, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado.  
Se acordaba de cómo Quinn había ladeado su preciosa cabeza, mirándola con una expresión coqueta en los ojos.  
—No, aunque... a mí no me importaría verte alguna vez vestida de cuero negro.  
No hace falta decir que en cuestión de segundos se había excitado por completo, incluso aunque un cálido rubor le coloreara las mejillas cuando había intentado quitarle importancia con una carcajada.

«Has conseguido superar el día sin problemas, y también superarás la noche. Y después, superarás sin problemas todos los días que están por llegar». Y creía realmente poder hacerlo. Porque, por muy excitada y molesta que se hubiera sentido durante aquel mismo día, se las había arreglado para concentrar su atención —casi toda su atención— en el trabajo, y además, había aprendido un montón de cosas.  
Aparte de explicarle qué suponían todos aquellos contratos, Quinn también le había enseñado cuándo se debía y cuándo no proponer ciertas cosas, cuáles de esas cosas eran las últimas que debería prometer a un artista, y cómo de entusiasmada debería estar con ellos antes de ceder a unas exigencias en particular.

—Pero —también le había dicho ella— lo más bello de trabajar con una casa discográfica independiente reside en el hecho de que la mayoría de nuestros artistas son primerizos, están abiertos a cualquier propuesta, y se mueren por devorar lo que podamos ofrecerles. No tendrás que tratar con muchos artistas que pongan sobre la mesa sus exigencias en el contrato, y en el caso contrario, tienes que fijarte si realmente merecen la pena.  
Por lo que en aquel momento, estaba doblemente entusiasmada por ver cómo empezaba realmente todo aquel proceso, y sería testigo de ello aquella misma noche. Había una banda alternativa compuesta por chicas llamada Blush que actuaba en el Fetiche —el grupo le había enviado un CD a Quinn, quien por casualidad lo había elegido de los montones que recibía regularmente quedando impresionado. —La banda no tenía ni idea de que Quinn iba a estar presente por la noche, ella simplemente le había echado un vistazo a su página web, donde se detallaban las fechas de las apariciones en los clubs. Le había explicado a Rachel que normalmente le gustaba acercarse sigilosamente a una actuación y observarla tranquilamente, sin ser observada, por si se daba el caso de que no le gustara lo que estaba viendo.

—Lo hace más fácil para todo el mundo —dijo ella. —No hay ni expectativas frustradas ni cantantes con el corazón destrozado. Además, puedo ver cómo actúan en una noche normal.

Daba la casualidad de que Rachel llevaba cuero negro para salir aquella noche, al menos un poco. Una minifalda negra de cuero, unas botas de tacón de aguja y, sobre la camiseta, una blusa de leopardo, ligeramente transparente y que dejaba entrever un sujetador negro. Todo era nuevo, lo había comprado en su excursión de tiendas con Brittany, incluyendo el sujetador y el tanga negro de seda que llevaba bajo la falda. No había elegido su conjunto por el sitio al que iban a ir, y tampoco lo había elegido para parecerle a Quinn más sexy, lo había elegido por la misma razón por la que había seleccionado su ropa la noche anterior: porque tenía que tener el aspecto de una representante de A&R moderna y tranquila si pretendía representar a Blue Night Records.  
E incluso aunque la idea de tener un aspecto atractivo mientras estaba con Quinn le llamaba la atención y la hacía sentirse animada, tenía que ignorarla. Tendrían que recorrer montones de discotecas aquella semana, esa era la razón por la que estaban en Las Vegas, y ella no podía simplemente llevar una sencilla camiseta cada vez que se encontraba con Fabray.  
Su miedo más grande era que una noche sintiéndose sexy con Quinn y deseando a Quinn la llevara derechita adonde la había llevado la pasada noche: a una sesión desesperada de masturbación, sola y en su habitación. Y francamente, ahora que el día había acabado y que su cuerpo llevaba descansado durante horas, aparte de la excitación por encontrarse junto a Quinn, estaba empezando a recordar exactamente lo que había hecho permitirse una forma tan extrema de auto-placer.  
Oh, bueno, si era ahí adonde conducía la noche, ahí sería adonde conduciría. Pero mientras terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje, y se atrevía a ponerse algo de lápiz de ojos, decidió dejar de preocuparse y en lugar de eso, volvió a concentrarse en esperar con emoción lo que fuera a suceder.  
Justo entonces, un golpecito sonó en la puerta. Quinn.  
Sintió cómo se le humedecía la vulva tan solo con la idea de volver a verla. Lo que estaba mal. Muy mal.  
Pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se apresuró para abrir la puerta. Quinn se levantaba delante de ella, con un aspecto... hermoso. No había otra manera posible de describirla. Su pelo rubio lucia hermoso,despeinado. Sus bellos ojos la cautivaban con su mirada. Y su cuerpo divinamente trabajado hizo que una simple polera negra sobre unos pantalones vaqueros negros pareciera un traje de alta costura. Una pequeña cruz de plata colgaba de una cadena de su garganta.  
Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar así la reacción física que se extendía por su cuerpo en una corriente de calor.

—Nada de camisetas vintage esta noche, ¿eh? —le preguntó Rachel, esforzándose por levantar los ojos hacia su cara.

Quinn sonrió como respuesta, después le echó un vistazo no demasiado sutil.

—Menos mal que me he puesto la polera correcta, si no hubiera parecido una auténtica dejada a tu lado.

Su mirada se rezagó en la falda de Rachel, que acaba a medio camino de sus muslos, y aquel contacto hizo que a ella le temblara todo el cuerpo.

—Genial —dijo Quinn.  
—He decidido llevar... algo de cuero —le explicó ella.  
—Me gusta —después su mirada volvió a centrarse en sus ojos. —¿Estás preparada?  
—Mucho —oh, mierda, ¿realmente acababa de decir eso? —Estoy muy emocionada por hacer una exploración oficial —añadió, intentando ocultar su lascivia.  
—Dijiste que te gustaba la comida mexicana, así que he hecho reserva en Taquería Cañonita, abajo, con vistas al Gran Canal. Se puede observar a la gente desde allí —añadió la rubia con un guiño de ojos.

Pero mientras se dirigían por el pasillo, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que quizás fueran ellas las personas a las que estarían observando. Se había sentido tranquila y segura de sí misma en Las Vegas mientras estuvo vistiéndose, pero la verdad era que nunca había llevado puesto nada tan picante en su vida. Y no podía negar que algo acerca de aquel atrevimiento la hacía sentirse más segura con la mujer que iba a su lado, porque quizás, solo quizás, la pequeña Rachel Berry de Ohio fuera realmente una acompañante perfecta para la gran Quinn Fabray.  
Diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentadas en una mesa para dos al borde del canal, que se veía a través de las ventanas de la zona de comercios interior del hotel Venecia. Pero la luz y el techo cubierto de nubes blancas y cielo azul que tenían sobre las cabezas hicieron que Rachel se sintiera como si estuvieran sentadas en cualquier otra terraza de un restaurante.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Rachel, echándose hacia atrás para mirar al «cielo».  
—Es Las Vegas —dijo Quinn, y le dio un sorbo al vino que acababan de servirles en las copas.

Justo entonces, escucharon un chasquido y se sobresaltaron ante el brillante flash de una cámara de fotos. Rachel giró la cara para mirar.

—No lo hagas —le avisó Quinn antes de que ella pudiera divisar al fotógrafo, y se inclinó para tocarle la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa. Ella sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto. —Si los ignoras, se irán.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta, Dios mío, algunos miembros de los paparazzi de Las Vegas acababan de hacer una foto de ella porque estaba con Quinn. Qué completamente extraño era todo aquello.

—No te sorprendas si te encuentras mañana en Internet sobre algún encabezamiento como «La misteriosa mujer que acompaña a Quinn Fabray». Lo siento.

La verdad era que a ella no le importaba. En realidad, encontró la idea algo excitante. Pero no se lo dijo, claro, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No es nada grave —después bajó la barbilla. —¿Pero a ti no te resulta raro? ¿Tener extraños que hacen fotos de ti todo el tiempo? ¿O ya te has acostumbrado a ello?  
—Si te digo la verdad, es todavía jodidamente extraño —le contestó Quinn, con una expresión irónica. —Y todavía no lo pillo. Este tipo de mierda no parece pasarle a otro tipo de representantes, ¿por qué tengo yo tanta suerte?

«Porque eres hermosa». Todo se remitía a eso. Seguramente Fabray era consciente de cuan agradable era de mirar. Pero gracias a Dios, no se le había escapado, y estaba claro que no iba a plantear la cuestión.

—Te codeas con muchas estrellas de rock y aspirantes a estrella —le recordó ella con una sonrisa. —Quizás eso te haga una celebridad por asociación.  
Quinn se encogió de hombros.  
—Aun así, es extraño cuando la gente que no conoces piensa que sabe algo acerca de ti —después, ladeó la cabeza y la miró intensamente con sus ojos verdes. —Supongo que has oído los rumores.  
—¿Acerca de que eres una mujeriega? ¿O lo del sexo a cambio de un contrato? —hizo una mueca con los labios y respondió con determinación. —Sí —no veía la razón por la que mentir sobre eso.

Quinn asintió, después le concedió una sonrisa relajada.

—Lo positivo de todo esto es que estoy ahorrando un montón de dinero en camisetas. La gente que no conozco sigue mandándome camisetas con logos de bandas de rock en ellas. Supongo que me ven llevándolas en las fotos. Ahora tengo una camiseta en el correo cada pocos días.

Rachel sonrió.

—¿De admiradoras? ¿O de bandas de rock que quieren que vayas por ahí llevando sus camisetas?  
—Ambas cosas, vienen de cualquier parte. Joder, la gente de Hugh Hefner me envió una camiseta de Playboy la semana pasada con una nota en la que me daban las gracias por haber pasado por la mansión.

Rachel parpadeó y se sentó erguida.

—¿Has estado en la mansión de Playboy?

Quinn se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Sí.  
—¿Y qué aspecto tiene?

Quinn tomó otro sorbo de su vino y Rachel decidió que podría aguantar un poco de alcohol en su sistema también, así que extendió la mano hacia el pie de su propia copa. Porque la nueva y moderna Rachel Berry no debería sentirse intimidada o alucinada por la idea de lo que probablemente le aguardaría detrás de esas puertas en particular, pero la vieja Rachel sí, y a ella se le había olvidado ocultarla.

—Parece que hay bastante diversión —dijo Quinn, y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, un poco lascivos esta vez.

A Rachel se le revolvieron las entrañas en una mezcla confusa de repulsión y excitación al imaginarse qué tipo de diversión habría experimentado la rubia en aquella casa. En realidad, parecía que Quinn Fabray tenía el mismo efecto en ella que la ciudad de Las Vegas.

—Yo no tendré... eh, no me pedirán que vaya a lugares como ese, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rachel.

Quinn bajó la barbilla.

—No van a pedirte que lo hagas, pero es el tipo de lugar en el que se reúne la gente del espectáculo, así que... si recibes una invitación, sería muy inteligente de tu parte que la aceptaras.  
—Ah —dijo Rachel, todavía encerrada en el mundo de la vieja Rachel. Después, empezó a tragar nerviosamente. Una cosa era ponerse una falda de cuero y una blusa transparente. Pero cuando llegara eso de predicar con el ejemplo, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Ella nunca había pensado tener que asistir a sitios donde puede que estuviera incómoda. Incluso aquel bar aquella noche, ¿se sentiría cómoda yendo a un lugar llamado Fetiche, sin Quinn como acompañante?  
—¿Va algo mal? —le preguntó Quinn; claramente estaba leyendo la preocupación que se le reflejaba en la cara.

Ella pensó en fingir, afirmar que nada iba mal, disfrazarse como alguien tranquila y segura, como la nueva Rachel otra vez. Pero había pasado todo el día con Quinn, y le gustaba realmente, así que no pudo evitar hablar con sinceridad.

—Quizás no debería contarte esto, pero... no estoy segura de que pueda encargarme de bien todo esto.

Quinn le contestó poniendo el codo en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en su puño y después, clavándola en el sitio con una de sus miradas.

—Oh, apuesto a que puedes encargarte de las cosas mucho mejor de lo que crees, nena.

* * *

He aquí un nuevo capitulo...He recibido** pocos RW** y eso** no me motiva** a seguir con el Fic u_u,

Así que les he regalado un capitulo mas **LARGO** y espero que se entusiasmen en decirme lo que piensan u_u

como siempre...

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,DUDAS,SUGERENCIAS****_,PROPOSICIONES PARA ESCAPARNOS A LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO?NO? NADIE? BUENO,USTEDES SE LO PIERDEN! 1313_**

**_Espero que todo les vaya bien en sus vidas :)_**


	8. Música,alcohol y una noche sucia

Hola! Primero que todo vengo a ofrecerles **mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora** y de paso responder algunos** RW**!:

-Muchas me dijeron que la historia iba muy** lenta**...y pues,claro...pero es necesario que vaya así,recuerden que apenas llevan su segundo día en las vegas...en todo caso,como me gusta mimarlas...**LES HE TRAÍDO LA ACCIÓN,NENAS!**

-me dijeron que actualice mas seguido...les recuerdo que los días fijos para eso son los **MARTES Y JUEVES**,pero si mi tiempo libre me lo permite,las consentiré y actualizare siempre que pueda...lamentablemente la semana pasada no fue la ocación :( no me odien por eso u_u

-leí uno que decía "Rachel está muy jodida, así como está, va a perder el control muy luego." y bueno,quiero decirte que...**SI! lo hará y tu seras testigo de eso si sigues leyendo!** ñdlkdñlkdñdlkd

-me comentaron lo siguiente:"me gustaría saber mas de Quinn, ¿realmente es una perra que merece que le quiten el trabajo?",respecto a eso quiero decirte que tal como lo dijo Quinn, hay veces en que la gente que no te conoce habla cosas de mas...ella se acuesta con mujeres tal y como lo haría cualquier otra persona,pero es objeto de criticas por ser una persona publica...tal y como les pasa a los famosos...

-SarahiLightwood acepto...**¿Alguien mas se nos une en nuestra ida a Las Vegas?**

**-**Alguien me comentó que se desconfiguraba su pagina cuando leían desde el celular...RECOMENDACIÓN:Borren el espacio que dice https/www ... en ves de eso solo agreguenle una m :) Quizás tu error se solucione con eso :)

-Laura y algunos más han dicho que hay problema con la publicación de los RW...bueno,eso es expresamente error de Fanfiction...pero saber que me han dejado algún comentario me anima aunque no se haya publicado :)

-saibelli...bueno como dije mas arriba...**CAERÁ EN ESTE CAPITULO!  
**

**- **A Paulina Di Loren,aless,Sarah,Ducky Andrade Rivera y los demás guest,muchas gracias por sus comentarios positivos sobre el Fic :)

* * *

_Segunda noche...  
_

El Fetiche era un edificio oscuro aunque no muy grande que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían tomado un taxi para ir hacia allí y en aquel momento, entraban en un aparcamiento iluminado por la luz tenue de las farolas. Un rótulo de neón de un color rojo gótico anunciaba el nombre del bar sobre la puerta, bajo la cual colgaba una señal con letras de plástico negro que decía simplemente: «BLUSH».  
A pesar de la nueva y atrevida Rachel que había estado intentando en convertirse, los nervios le revolvían el estómago. Había ido a un montón de garitos en su día, pero nunca a uno como aquel. Podía ver que Quinn había acertado al hablarle de aquel lugar —mucha gente que entraba y salía, gente con una increíble variedad de estilo— al menos la mitad de los clientes lucían un aspecto gótico y aquello hizo que se sintiera contenta de haber elegido la falda de cuero. Solo esperaba que el terror de sus ojos no la delatara.  
Cuando Rachel pagó el precio de la entrada a un hombre grande y calvo que había en la puerta y que llevaba una araña tatuada en el cuello, este último miró a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

—Eh, ¿no eres tú... esa tipa?

Quinn simplemente le sonrió un poco y le contestó: —No, no soy ella —y colocó la mano en la espalda de Rachel para conducirla hacia dentro.  
El interior del Fetiche era incluso más oscuro, apenas podía ver a la gente que se agolpaba en el lugar mientras Quinn y ella pasaban tras ella, bajo una música ensordecedora que impedía cualquier posibilidad de mantener una conversación. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: ahora aquella era su vida, aquel era su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Ir a discotecas. Escuchar música alta. Y se sorprendió ante la sensación de sentirse repentinamente más que a la deriva, sin estar segura de hacia dónde dirigirse o qué hacer.  
Fue entonces cuando la palma de la mano de Quinn se cerró cálida sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Escucha —le dijo al oído.  
Y una vez más, le recordaba por qué razón estaban allí. La música. Blush. Miró por encima del hombro a Quinn. —¿Son ellos los que están tocando ahora? La rubia asintió.  
El sonido era rápido, intenso, funky y —cuando se olvidó del hecho de que estaba sonando con fuerza— indiscutiblemente atractivo.  
—¿Cuál es tu primera impresión? —otra vez, Quinn se inclinaba hacia ella para que pudiera escucharla, y el calor de su aliento le golpeaba la nuca.  
—Son buenos —contestó ella. —Tienen un sonido que de alguna manera es a la vez moderno y... un poco new wave retro.

Su inclinación de cabeza, junto con el brillo de sus ojos, le hizo pensar que le había gustado su respuesta.

—Vayamos a pedir una copa —dijo Quinn.

Mientras se hacían camino a través de la multitud, ella pudo echar un vistazo a la banda que había en el pequeño escenario que quedaba a su derecha.

—No los mires todavía —le aconsejó la rubia, gritando para que pudiera escucharla por encima de la música. La otra noche le había explicado que en el mundo de las discográficas independientes, el sonido lo era todo. —No estamos buscando a una Britney Spears o a una Jessica Simpson, gente que se convierten en estrella de pop principalmente debido a su aspecto —le dijo. —Si tienen ese tipo de atractivo, perfecto. Pero nos preocupa más lo que puedan hacer —había continuado diciéndole que a ella le gustaba a veces escuchar un rato a alguien antes de echarle un vistazo, no le gustaba dejar que las apariencias lo influyeran demasiado pronto. Rachel creía que aquellos sonaban bien, y decidió respetar la música, así que la siguió hacia la barra, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia el escenario.

Cuanto más los escuchaba —mientras pedían dos tés helados Long Island— más les gustaba. El sonido de Blush llegaba hacia ella como algo moderno, seguro, divertido y muy sexy.

De hecho, había ciertas palabras en la letra que empezaban a quedarse en su memoria. «Cremosa». «Suave». «Sucia». «Noche». Palabras que quizás significaran poco por sí solas, pero que de alguna manera aquella voz femenina y autoritaria las convertía en algo sexual, y Rachel empezó a ser consciente de una humedad entre sus muslos que no había sentido antes.  
Por supuesto, quizás se debiera también a que la sala estaba tan abarrotada que Quinn y ella debían avanzar en el bar muy cerca la una de la otra, y sus brazos se rozaban, y también sus caderas. Quinn olía muy bien, una mezcla de jabón y almizcle y una pizca justa de sudor.  
Y aunque todavía podía escuchar la música, de alguna manera, había dejado de escucharla muy atentamente, dejando que la siguiente canción con un sonido algo más lento y sensual le infundiera una especie de sensación de cosquilleo cálido y tranquilo. El alcohol que contenía la bebida contribuyó rápidamente a una sensación que ella solo pudo describir como una... lujuria relajada. Ella no estaba muy segura de si aquello tenía sentido alguno siquiera, pero se volvía extrañamente tranquila con sus deseos, y dejó que afloraran hacia la superficie, sin intentar ya ocultarlos.  
Todavía estaba apretujada contra su mentora cuando una especie de enorme motorista pasó a su lado y ella se inclinó un poco más hacia Quinn, absorbiendo el puro placer cuando uno de sus pechos presionó contra su brazo. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó la mano hasta colocarla encima de su hombro, para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Pero también para poder tocarla. Tan caliente, tan sólida.  
Y cuando el motorista pasó y liberó algo más de espacio, ella no se alejó, y no retiró la mano hacia atrás. Quinn le hacía sentirse bien. Aquello era demasiado agradable.

Fabray giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y tan cautivadores como nunca. Su mirada decía que la rubia era consciente de ello. De lo que Rachel sentía. De lo que ella quería.  
Fue entonces cuando ella se retiró.  
De repente todo le pareció un poco demasiado inmediato, íntimo.  
E incluso con todo lo guapa que estaba Quinn, con lo cálida que era la expresión de su cara, ella no podía hacerlo. Por muchísimas razones. Tenía que trabajar con la chica de cerca en aquel momento, tenía que aprender un puesto de trabajo. Y estaba robándole su trabajo, más o menos a base de mentiras. Y dejando a un lado la blusa transparente y la nueva seguridad en sí misma, en lo más profundo de su ser estaba todavía la vieja Rachel, y era triste, pero quizás simplemente no se creyera realmente que estaba a la altura de Quinn Fabray.  
Rachel parpadeó y desvió su mirada, después tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida.

—Esto está fuerte —dijo la morena sin pensar, mientras el líquido caliente se hacía camino a través de su pecho.  
—Es difícil pedir un Long Island que no lo sea —le recordó Quinn con una sonrisa juguetona.

Por supuesto que era fuerte, ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué demonios había pedido algo con cuatro o cinco tipos diferentes de alcohol en la mezcla? Porque Quinn lo había hecho y a ella le había parecido fácil decir «Lo mismo», pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su elección si aquello la hacía emborracharse con esa rapidez. Y por supuesto, había tomado vino en la cena, también.

—Vayamos ahora a ver al grupo —sugirió la rubia, y mientras Rachel la seguía, dejando que la guiara a través de la multitud enloquecida, se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de tocarla otra vez, deseaba curvar las manos sobre sus hombros, presionar el cuerpo contra su espalda.

Entonces, pensó: «Dios bendito, ¿desde cuándo te excita la espalda de una mujer?». Demasiado té helado, de eso no le cabía duda, los nervios la habían hecho tragar demasiado en poquísimo tiempo. Dejó la bebida encima de una mesa cubierta por vasos vacíos.  
Justo entonces, Blush salió a la vista y Quinn tiró de su mano hasta meterla en la masa que se concentraba delante del escenario. Al instante, estudió a la banda con una sola mirada: eran magníficas, incluso convencionalmente vistosas, eran sexys y lo sabían. Estaban sumergidas en un ambiente seguro, en su música.  
Las cuatro mujeres jóvenes variaban en aspecto, pero todas ellas rondaban los veintitantos y llevaban unas camisetas escasas que revelaban un amplio escote. La cantante líder tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, con un flequillo dramáticamente chillón que encajaba a la perfección también con su maquillaje dramáticamente chillón. Cantaba a voz en grito una vieja canción de Joan Jett, «Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh, Yeah)» mientras se movía de manera provocativa con el erguido micrófono. Llevaba un top sin manga y de cuero negro y una minifalda vaquera desgarrada que empezaba en la parte más baja de sus caderas y se detenía en la parte más alta de sus muslos.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Quinn a Rachel al oído, ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

Rachel mantenía los ojos puestos en la cantante, le daba miedo mirar a Quinn, en caso de que la besara accidentalmente o algo parecido. Todo el cuerpo le hervía de deseo.

—Un poco duras de tono, pero seguras y condenadamente sexys. Tienen el control del público y saben cómo surtir efecto en ellos —a pesar de la intoxicación que corría por sus venas, su cerebro continuaba trabajando. —Podríamos sacarlos al mercado como una Courtney Love más elegante, más marchosa y más moderna.

Pero entonces, giró la cabeza para mirarla, porque no tenía ni idea de si estaba hablando en la dirección correcta o si, por el contrario, parecía una auténtica novata, y quería saber cuál era su honesta reacción.  
Sus ojos brillaban cálidos sobre ella.

—Muy bien.

Pero entonces, Quinn llevó la mirada hacia su boca.  
Y Rachel sintió cómo su vulva sufría espasmos.

Así que se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de nuevo hacia delante, para observar a la banda—Aunque —dijo ella, todavía dándole voz a sus pensamientos. —¿No es Blush un nombre demasiado suave para ellas?

Miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo Quinn sacudía rápidamente la cabeza, expresando la negación.

—Es irónico —le dijo. —O quizás sea porque quieren hacer que te ruborices. Pero de una manera u otra, dice algo acerca de ellas. La mayoría de los nombres de las bandas de estos días son solo palabras que alguien pensó que quedaban bien juntas, pero que no dicen absolutamente nada ni acerca de la banda ni acerca de su música. Su nombre dice algo acerca de su imagen y eso hace que sea una herramienta de marketing incorporada.

—Ah —dijo ella, comprendía lo que decía. —Genial.

Todo lo que los rodeaba era la mezcla de gente corriente y gótica que se movía al ritmo de la música, y sin pensarlo ni decidirlo, Rachel se dio cuenta de que sus caderas empezaban a balancearse de un lado a otro, también. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la cantante rubia, y observó cómo empujaba hacia delante el pecho o cómo balanceaba el pelo dramáticamente sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué te dice la multitud acerca de la banda? —le preguntó Quinn cerca del oído. Pero su voz se había vuelto un poco más baja ahora, algo más ronca. La sensación de su respiración sobre la piel le daba escalofríos más abajo.

Ella desvió su atención de la cantante líder hasta la gente que la rodeaba, e intentó pensar. Pero era difícil, porque la sala estaba todavía repleta de gente y aquello la mantenía muy cerca de Quinn, y ahora que había empezado a moverse con el ritmo de la música, también estaba moviéndose ligeramente contra la rubia.  
A un lado de ella había una pareja joven que hubieran podido vivir perfectamente en la puerta de al lado de su casa —una pareja normal, de clase media— y que bailaban salvajemente. Al otro lado encontró una chica que llevaba el pelo rosa, y estaba envuelta de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Y ella supo enseguida la respuesta.  
Solo que esta vez, en lugar de girar la cabeza hacia Quinn, simplemente la echó hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre su hombro para hablarle al oído.

—Fanáticos que rinden culto a un tipo de música que convertirán en comercial, una música que llama la atención de diferentes grupos de personas.

Una vez más Quinn le dijo:

—Muy bien —pero también otra vez, su voz se hizo más baja y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando bajó la mirada hacia Rachel, y hubiera sido condenadamente fácil besarla en aquel momento porque sus caras, sus bocas, estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Así que Rachel volvió a levantar la cabeza rápidamente, y observó al grupo. No quería hablar más. Hablar, aunque fuera de negocios, le parecía peligroso en aquel momento. Solo quería quedarse quieta, escuchar la música, absorber el ambiente. Y quizás sacar el alcohol fuera de su sistema a base de bailes antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.  
Aunque todavía observaba la multitud, su mirada se quedó en dos chicas que estaban besándose apasionadamente, dándose el lote muy cerca del escenario. Ambas eran jóvenes y guapas, no particularmente góticas y, si ella tenía que suponer, no eran realmente lesbianas. De hecho, sospechaba que los dos chicos guapos que había a su lado y que estaban mirándolas con lujuria eran sus respectivos novios.  
Tenían los ojos cerrados, y sus lenguas se encontraban en un abandono lánguido mientras sus manos recorrían acariciadoras el cuerpo de la otra. Rachel no quería seguir mirando, pero había algo en aquella escena que la hipnotizaba. Y a pesar de su conmoción, no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitada por la descarada sexualidad del acto. Justo como aquellas estúpidas vallas publicitarias en movimiento, no quería sentirse excitada por ello, pero para asombro suyo, realmente lo estaba.  
Demasiada suavidad. Demasiado sexo. Justo ahí fuera.  
Y de alguna manera, aquel era el momento.  
¿Se deleitarían aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres con ellas si hubieran estado solas? ¿O dependía del hecho de hacerlo delante de sus novios y en público? Rachel no sabía con seguridad las respuestas, pero sentía —hasta la médula— que comportarse tan escandalosamente sin ir a un sitio privado era un importante ingrediente en su deseo.  
Un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro revelaba que Quinn había seguido sus ojos y también había visto a las dos chicas.  
La vieja Rachel se sentía totalmente avergonzada. La habían pillado observando algo como aquello. Y fue Quinn entre toda aquella gente. Al instante, se preguntó si Quinn podría notar cuánto lo excitaba todo aquello, y sintió la vulva realmente enorme bajo la falda, como si, en aquel momento, fuera la parte más grande de ella.  
Pero la nueva Rachel se limitó a preguntarle:

—¿Te excita eso?

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Después de todo, había decidido que era más seguro no volver a hablar más. Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad. Quería saber lo que ella sentía, anhelaba comprender la manera en la que ella veía las cosas. Las cosas sexuales.

—Sí —dijo simplemente. Directo, como lo había hecho durante su conversación la noche anterior.

Rachel se mordió el labio, sus pechos parecían abultarse dentro de las copas de su sujetador. Quinn también estaba excitada, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, cerca de ella.  
¿Estaría sufriendo los mismos efectos de Rache?La morena sientio la necesidad de comprobarlo por sí misma, alargar la mano y meterla sin descaro en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Dime por qué —le murmuró en lugar de eso.

Quinn observó a las chicas durante un momento más, lo que hizo que Rachel volviera también a dirigir su mirada hacia ellas, y finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Hay dos pares de todo. Dos pares de labios suaves y femeninos. Dos pares de pechos redondos. Todas esas curvas... moviéndose al unísono.

Oh. Quizás aquello tuviera sentido. Y quizás explicaba la razón por la que ella también se sentía excitada. Su mirada se quedó rezagada en los ojos de Quinn, pero no pudo encontrar respuesta a eso, así que la rubia continuó hablando.

—Me gustan las mujeres que son lo suficientemente libres como para seguir sus necesidades, perder sus inhibiciones.

Ahora ella encontraba la voz para responderle:

—No estoy segura de que tengan inhibiciones —y ambas rieron a carcajadas, pero se desvanecieron pronto porque el ambiente en el bar estaba volviéndose dominante.  
A la izquierda de Rachel, la pareja que había visto bailando antes estaba ahora también besándose. Sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente con la música, sus bocas se encontraban tan sensualmente como lo hacían sus pelvis. Y un chico gótico le mordisqueaba ahora el cuello a la chica del pelo rosa que había a la derecha de Rachel. La chica sonreía, y dejaba que su lengua se deslizara lentamente a través de su labio superior. Era como si el sexo estuviera llenando la sala, flotando en el ambiente, casi como si de alguna manera, estuviera entrando en el edificio de la misma manera que en los casinos, donde se rumoreaba que se añadía oxígeno extra en las áreas de juego. A Rachel le picaba la piel, unas sensaciones suaves pero poderosas le recorrían el cuerpo, y la hacían desear poder perderse en todo aquello.  
Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el escenario cuando Blush comenzaba una nueva canción con un ritmo erótico y sexy. No la conocía, así que supuso que era original. Y como la última canción, al parecer como la mayoría de sus canciones, hablaba de sexo.  
Junto con el bombeo de un coro, la banda repetía las palabras «las mejores manos» una y otra vez, dejando que Rachel concluyera lo que debería ser el título. La rubia cantaba acerca de las manos haciéndose camino a través de su piel, sobre dedos que se sumergían en lugares privados y finalmente sobre unas manos que provocaban y provocaban el éxtasis. Toda la multitud pronto se concentró en la joven mujer, que había empezado a moverse contra el micrófono, como había hecho antes.  
Rachel se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba observando a la cantante, que deslizaba el micrófono bajo sus piernas, empujando suavemente al ritmo de la canción, sino que también estaba observando la escena junto con Quinn. Estaban siendo testigos de ello, juntas, estaban experimentándolo juntas. De hecho, estaban experimentando aquello con todas las personas que había en la sala. «Más sexo descarado y expuesto».  
Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, se sentía menos asqueada de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior, y más fascinada.  
Todo el bar parecía palpitar con el ritmo ahora, y Rachel seguía moviendo las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, rodeándose de los embriagadores acordes.  
Debería haberse sentido alarmada cuando sintió las manos de Quinn sobre sus caderas, pero no lo hizo.  
Era demasiado increíble sentirse acariciada por ella, incluso justo de aquella pequeña manera, el placer la invadió con rapidez.  
Y entonces, entonces, «oh, sí», estaba presionándola desde detrás, lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba frotándose perspicazmente contra su trasero. Aquello le parecía un sueño, una fantasía, pero era escandalosamente real.  
En el oído, Quinn le habló con un tono de voz áspero:

—Baila conmigo, Rachel. Muévete conmigo.

Hubiera sido más inteligente apartarse, o decirle que estaban en aquel lugar por cuestiones profesionales, haciendo un trabajo. Que todo aquello era un error.  
Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. El sonido de la canción la embriagaba cada vez más. El alcohol que consumió le hacía cada vez más efecto. Estaba embriagada de Quinn Fabray, y lo estuvo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y había intentando comportarse con inteligencia, ser más fuerte que la lujuria, pero todo aquello la estaba consumiendo.  
Así que se movió con Quinn, bebió del calor de su cuerpo mientras la rubia se inclinaba más cerca de ella.  
¿Le había hecho sentirse tan bien algo en toda su vida?  
No lo creía.  
No creía que ninguna sensación física la hubiera llevado a un estado tan rápido y profundo, dejándola sin fuerzas para luchar contra la situación.  
Se balancearon juntas, mientras la rubia que había en el escenario ronroneaba las provocativas letras que añadían más combustible al fuego que los invadía. Rachel no miró a Quinn después de aquello, se limitó a mantener sus ojos justo hacia delante, y sentir todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando sobrevivir a ello, intentado creérselo, y preguntándose qué era lo próximo que iba a ocurrir.  
Pero ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, desde luego que sí. La canción terminaría. La canción terminaría y entonces, dejarían de moverse al unísono, y fingirían que las cosas volvían otra vez a la normalidad, que Quinn no la había tocado, que ella no había experimentado el profundo y crudo placer de que una mujer -fuera de su alcance- se estuviera frotando contra su trasero  
Y fue justo cuando ella estaba llegando a aquella conclusión... cuando algo más sucedió.  
La mano cálida y femenina que se había curvado a la derecha de su cadera, comenzaba avanzar hacia arriba, sobre la tela diáfana que le cubría el vientre y más y más alto, hasta detenerse a descansar bajo su pecho, y después, su pulgar se curvó sobre la redonda piel mientras sus otros dedos jugaban con la parte de abajo de su sujetador. El intenso deleite junto con la intensa necesidad de hacer que el contoneo de sus caderas fuera aún más sensual, hizo que su respiración comenzara a dificultarse y le temblara la vulva frenéticamente.  
Fue entonces cuando su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su muslo y acabó colándose debajo de su falda. Tan rápido, tan suave. Sus dedos se abrieron camino entre sus piernas, y acariciaron la sedosa piel que había allí.  
Rachel comenzó a respirar con más rapidez e involuntariamente se movió de una manera completamente nueva, haciendo ondas, como si estuviera manteniendo una relación sexual en aquel mismo momento. Recibió su caricia delante y presionó su trasero contra la pelvis de Quinn que la empujaba desde atrás. Entonces, Quinn le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho para mantenerla estable, debía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba debilitándola, de que todo su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse a causa de las cálidas caricias que le proporcionaban sus dedos.  
¿Vería alguien de los que estaban allí lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante, la manera en la que Quinn estaba tocándola? Seguramente no, la multitud seguía apretujada, el espacio que había entre los cuerpos era casi oscuro, privado incluso dentro de lo público.  
Había pasado ya un rato desde que había dejado de prestarle atención a la canción, pero levantó la cabeza hacia el escenario justo en el momento para captar la última línea: mis manos son las mejores. Era el giro imprevisto del final de la canción, la letrista no tenía amante alguno, se estaba tocando a sí misma.  
Entonces, Quinn le besó el cuello a Rachel, lo que hizo que nuevas espirales de placer invadieran su ser. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.  
Y cuando la canción terminó, la multitud estalló en vítores, y Quinn se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle con un tono de voz ronca:

—Ven conmigo.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio que su mirada era ahora diferente, más paralizante aún. Porque tenía las manos en ella. Porque la deseaba tanto como ella le deseaba a Quinn. Y las palabras de Brittany resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza. «Una amante instantánea. Solo lujuria y excitación». Nunca había soñado que algo así pudiera suceder realmente.  
La mano de Quinn se cerraba con firmeza sobre su espalda, mientras tiraba de ella a través de la multitud. No podía ver a la gente a medida que la pasaba, no podía escuchar el principio de la siguiente canción, no podía concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Quinn, y la necesidad que había crecido dentro de ella y que la estaba abrasando.  
Salieron de la masa de gente casi al llegar a la parte trasera de la discoteca, y la rubia la condujo rápidamente lejos de allí, hacia un pasillo iluminado con una luz tenue. Giró el pomo de una puerta sin letrero, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Mierda —murmuró en voz baja, y después intentó abrir otra de las puertas que había en el pasillo. Aquella sí se abrió y Quinn tiró de Rachel hasta colarse dentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Encendió el interruptor de la luz que salía de una tenue bombilla que había sobre sus cabezas.  
Estaban en un pequeño almacén, entre cubos y escobas y estanterías llenas de productos de limpieza. A Rachel le latió el corazón con fuerza cuando se encontraron sus miradas. Ambas estaban excitadas y preparadas.  
Quinn levantó las manos hacia su cara y la besó, dirigiendo su cálida y húmeda lengua hacia el interior de sus labios. La boca de Rachel, todo su cuerpo, respondió ante aquella caricia, ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, seguía sus necesidades, apenas se acordaba de cómo le había dicho Quinn que estaba excitada. Presionó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho, y clavó las uñas en su camisa cuando uno de aquellos cálidos besos dio paso a muchos más.  
Entonces, Quinn bajó la boca hacia su cuello y llevó las manos hacia su falda. La música de Blush hacía que todo el cuarto vibrara, pero el sonido que Rachel podía distinguir con claridad era el de su propia respiración irregular a medida que su compañera se abría camino con sus dedos bajo el cuero, en busca de sus braguitas. Con un solo tirón su tanga cayó al suelo y una ráfaga de aire frío impactó contra su vulva.  
Quinn respiraba también con dificultad, las dos estaban ocupadas intentando deshacerse apresuradamente del cinturón y los pantalones de Quinn. Parte de ella no podía creer que estuviera permitiendo que aquello ocurriera, aunque no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.  
Y cuando se abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y Quinn también se bajó las braguitas, Rachel se sintió más débil aún ante la vista de su vulva. ¡Oh, cielos, era tan hermosa!,tan rosada,tan maravillosa,tan mojada... por ella.  
Rachel viajó con su mano a la feminidad de la rubia, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido. No solía comportarse de forma agresiva cuando mantenía una relación sexual, pero también era cierto que no solía estar en un almacén dándose el lote con Quinn Fabray.  
Miró hacia abajo, a su vulva y aquello la hizo sentirse más fuerte, y la manera en la que la sentía entre su mano, era como estar tocando una nuve, hacía que sintiera ganas de acercarla hacia su cuerpo, más y más cerca, hacía que necesitara sentir a Quinn dentro de su cuerpo con más ansia de la que ella podía comprender.

—Espera —le susurró Quinn, y el pánico la dejó paralizada, «¡Por favor, no te detengas ahora!». Pero la rubia solo se agacho para sacar completamente sus Jeans y ropa interior y apartarlas de sus pies.  
—Ah —dijo Rachel aliviada. Después, añadió: —Date prisa.

La morena volvió rápidamente a su tarea en la feminidad de la rubia  
La siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente fue de sus manos cerrándose sobre su trasero desnudo, y ella rodeándole la cintura con una de sus piernas, y Quinn embistiendo con sus dedos fuertemente dentro de su hambrienta vulva.

—¡Oh! —gritó Rachel ante el impacto, y sus ojos se encontraron a medida que ella empezaba a moverse en su interior.

Rachel nunca había hecho algo tan animal en toda su vida, pero aquello era precisamente lo que le apetecía en aquel momento: un polvo animal, fuera de control y temerario. Tampoco había estado nunca con alguien tan experta, y la sensación de plenitud era casi abrumadora.

—Estás tan húmeda —le gruñó Quinn, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se sujetó con fuerza, mientras la rubia embestía dentro de ella, y su piel lo recibía.  
—Todo el día —admitió Rachel entre jadeos. —Y la pasada noche. ¡Oh, Dios! —gritó mientras Quinn la llenaba una y otra vez. —Fóllame —le susurró ella al oído.

Era la primera vez que decía aquel tipo de cosas durante una relación sexual, pero como había pensado antes, era la primera vez que estaba con Quinn Fabray. Estaba claro que la llevaba a nuevas alturas, o quizás a nuevas profundidades.

—Fóllame —le dijo otra vez. —Fóllame.  
—Estoy follándote, nena —le aseguró la rubia. —Estoy dándote duro.  
Se movieron al unísono, con golpes firmes que resonaban en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rachel y ella las recibía, presionando hacia abajo, haciendo que sus movimientos frotaran su clítoris contra su mano.  
—Dios,tus dedos son de otro mundo —le jadeó ella. —De otro mundo...absolutamente  
—Oh, nena, sí —le dijo Quinn, con un tono de voz que denotaba una cierta arrogancia que ella sintió que le llegaba al alma. Y entonces, la rubia empujó incluso más profundamente, y ella supo que Quinn quería sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería que ella supiera con exactitud cuan bien podía sentirse.

Una sensación de intenso placer resonó en su espalda y descendió por sus muslos, y la debilidad que sentía amenazaba con dejarla caer al suelo. Quinn la besó con fuerza y sus respiraciones irregulares casi apagan el eco de la música que se filtraba a través de la puerta.

—Déjame ver tus tetas —le pidió Quinn, en unas palabras que atravesaron su ser. La rubia no podía llegar hacia ellas ya que tenía que sujetarla con una mano para que sus cuerpos siguieran en ese vaivén de placer, y ella nunca había pensado poder sentir una orden tan excitante, pero así era. Se apresuró a tirar de los botones de su blusa, después levantó las manos para bajar los tirantes de su sujetador. Las copas cayeron hacia abajo y sus pechos saltaron libres, y al instante se deleitó con el hecho de haberlos revelado para ella.  
Quinn dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus ojos cayeron hacia sus senos, y Rachel notó que involuntariamente, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia delante.

—Chúpalos —le dijo.

Otro gruñido salió de su boca cuando se inclinó para tomar uno de los turgentes pezones entre sus labios, tirando con fuerza de él.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró ella. —Oh, Dios, sí.

Ella estaba acercándose al límite, más y más, iba a alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Fóllame —le rogó otra vez. —Fóllame.  
Quinn siguió dirigiendo sus dedos a más profundidad y lamiendo su pecho a medida que Rachel se movía contra ella , y hacía cálidos y cerrados círculos con su cuerpo para obtener más placer aún.  
—Oh... —gimió la morena, perdida ya en las sensaciones, con los ojos cerrados. Se olvidó de que las dos estaban medio desnudas dentro de un pequeño almacén, se olvidó de que apenas la conocía, se olvidó de que aquella era la relación sexual más ilícita que nunca antes había tenido, y explotó en un orgasmo. Gritó cuando la inundó, saliendo directamente de su vulva y extendiéndose hacia los dedos de sus manos y sus pies. —Sí, sí, sí—dijo ella entre sollozos, hasta que finalmente las olas de placer empezaron a calmarse y una debilidad total se apoderó de su cuerpo.  
Abrió los ojos y pudo atisbar un vistazo de la bombilla que había sobre ellos, y luego vio otro de sus puntiagudos pezones abajo, brillando por la saliva que Quinn había dejado y se sintió como alguien diferente. Hasta que la miró a los ojos, y vio que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, fue entonces cuando se sintió como ella misma, viviendo una de sus fantasías más atrevidas, más atrevida en realidad de lo que nunca antes había escenificado.

—Oh, Dios —dijo.  
—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Quinn, con aquellos ojos avellanas y excitantes que todavía estaban llenos de sofocante calor.  
—Sí —suspiró ella, con una inclinación de cabeza lenta y agradecida. —Ahora...te follaré. Te follare hasta que te corras —Rachel no había sido ella misma desde que había llegado a la Ciudad del Pecado y no veía razón alguna por la que debía cambiar en aquel momento.  
Todavía mirándose a los ojos, Rachel la agarró de los hombros, llevándola a una mesa en donde la sentó y hundió los dedos ligeramente en su interior. Entonces, con los dientes apretados, comenzó a moverse, una vez, dos veces, una y otra vez, con embestidas lentas pero intensas que llegaron a lo más profundo del interior de su amante. El cuerpo de Quinn se sacudía con cada una de aquellas embestidas y sus pechos se mecían de un lado a otro. Por momentos, retiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría de nuevo, siempre encontraba la mirada de Rachel y un acto tan íntimo hacía más poderosa cada sensación. Y fue entonces cuando la rubia dijo:

—Dios, Dios, ahora —cuando cerró sus propios ojos en éxtasis.  
Rachel observó cómo la inundaba el clímax, la transformaba, observó cómo el placer y el dolor se reflejaba en la expresión de su cara, y casi vuelve a alcanzar el éxtasis solo de la pura alegría que sentía por haber hecho que ella se sintiera de aquella manera.  
Pero en el momento en el que Quinn abrió los ojos y ella fue consciente de que se había acabado el sexo, empezó a sentirse de la misma manera en la que se había sentido al llegar al club aquella noche: un poco a la deriva, un poco insegura.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó Rachel, tal y como la rubia lo había hecho.  
—Ha sido perfecto.

Y entonces... nada. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué debía decir, cómo iban a ir las cosas a partir de aquel momento.  
Suavemente, no tuvo mas remedio que salir de ella, dejándola apoyada en la pequeña mesita. Dios, le temblaban las piernas. Y de repente, sintió el cuerpo completamente vacío. Luchó por mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies, y recogió el sujetador para ponérselo de nuevo.

—Mierda —dijo Quinn y luego añadió: —Lo siento.

Ella dudó un momento.

—¿Lo sientes?  
—Es una mala idea follarse a alguien con la que trabajas.  
—Oh. Sí. Yo pensaba lo mismo —se abotonó la blusa, y observó cómo Quinn se acomodaba su ropa.

Aquello estaba empezando a parecerle un poco surrealista. Acababa de hacerlo con Quinn Fabray.  
Pero no, espera... antes ya le había parecido surrealista. Aquello era mucho más que eso. Irreal. Inimaginable.

—Aunque —añadió Rachel, pensando en voz alta—, no es que sea la primera vez que tienes relaciones sexuales con alguien con la que trabajas, ¿no? —se refería a las cantantes.

Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

—Todo completamente consensual y sin promesas de contrato, por cierto.  
—Te creo —le dijo ella suavemente. Y era verdad que lo hacía. No podía imaginar que Quinn tuviera que hacer promesa alguna para llevarse a cualquier mujer a la cama.  
—Y... era una costumbre que estaba intentando romper.

Rachel se mordió el labio.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? La rubia se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y la miró a los ojos.  
—Eres condenadamente sexy.

Se sentía completamente absorbida por aquella mujer y por lo que acababa de hacer con ella, y puede que aquello demostrara que tenía un importante problema con su personalidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse deleitada con la idea de que Quinn Fabray realmente la viera como una mujer condenadamente sexy. Rachel se consideraba una chica normal, bonita cuando tenía uno de esos días buenos, por lo que las palabras de Quinn la hicieron temblar de los pies a la cabeza, la hicieron sentir por primera vez en su vida como si verdaderamente fuera una mujer atractiva y excitante.

—Quizás deberíamos dar la noche por acabada —le sugirió Quinn.  
—¿Qué pasa con el grupo?  
—¿Tú qué dices? Si estuvieras aquí sin mí, ¿estarías preparada para ofrecer un contrato?

Ella no dudó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.  
—Bien. Porque eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. A la salida, nos presentaremos y acordaremos una reunión —agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. —¿Estás preparada?  
Rachel se miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía las bragas alrededor de uno de sus botines.  
—Sí, excepto por esto.  
Vio cómo a Quinn la invadía un nuevo calor en su mirada, mientras se agachaba para quitárselas, y las dejaba caer también en la papelera. Antes de levantarse, miró su falda y murmuró:  
—Sí, genial, nena.

Aquello fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera de nuevo completamente excitada, y rápido.  
Así que cuando la rubia se levantó y volvió a agarrarse al pomo de la puerta unos segundos más tarde, ella cerró la mano sobre su muñeca y le preguntó:

—Quinn, acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir...  
—¿Sí?  
—Ya que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que esto ha sido un error, será mejor que...  
—¿Que no lo hagamos otra vez? —le dijo y ladeó su cabeza en un gesto sexy y la destelló con aquellos ojos seductores. —Mira, nena, no podemos decir que no volveremos a hacerlo y torturarnos durante los próximos días. Pero ya sabes lo que se suele decir.  
—¿Qué se dice?  
—Se dice que lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas —y terminó con un seductor guiño.  
—Oh —dijo Rachel, en un tono de voz demasiado suave.

Brittany había dicho las mismas palabras cuando habían estado discutiendo la idea de que Rachel se acostara con Quinn, una idea que entonces le parecía imposible. Y lo que la ojiavellanas estaba diciéndole ahora era que quería pasárselo bien con ella mientras estuvieran en aquel lugar, pero olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido una vez que llegaran a Los Ángeles. Y quizás había algo en todo aquello que ofendiera a la vieja Rachel, pero que en el mundo de la nueva Rachel, parecía una idea perfectamente aceptable. Y entonces, más palabras de Brittany llegaron a su mente. «Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto».  
Por supuesto, la verdad era que después de aquello era muy probable que trabajar con Quinn a largo plazo le pareciera algo imposible. Porque cada vez que la mirara, recordaría que se la había tirado. Y que quería volver a hacerlo.  
Pero también era muy probable que no tuviera que preocuparse por eso. Porque era muy factible que la rubia perdiera su puesto de trabajo.  
Una idea que hacía que el estómago le diera vueltas y por una razón completamente diferente: el engaño.  
Pero simplemente no podía pensar sobre aquello en ese instante. No había respuesta ni solución acertada, así que ¿para qué molestarse? No tenía intención alguna de dejar que el comportamiento poco limpio de Santana arruinara el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida con la mujer más excitante que nunca antes había conocido.  
Y dada su precaria situación, disfrutar de ello en aquel momento y cortarlo al final de la semana le sonaba... bueno, como el plan perfecto.

* * *

**Ben! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno,malo? espero sus comentarios :D**

**Trataré de subir pronto los capítulos que les debo :) nuevamente,disculpas por el atraso**

**Perdón por cualquier error que puedan encontrar :) no he tenido tiempo de corregir,me hace falta un beta :(**


End file.
